Your body is a wonderland
by samuraikid
Summary: Konoka's birthday is coming up. So is Setsuna's choir concert. Can she give Konoka the best 17th birthday ever? Let's find out together.   there's a dash ManaxKaede in this..and I just blew your mind didn't I?
1. Another Solo?

*Fancy restaurant*

Me: WAITER! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE SO I CAN EAT!

Waiter: *coughs and pulls out menu* What will you be having tonight ladies and the gentlemen?

Me,Mana, Setsuna: AHEM.

Waiter: Ah. My apologizes. What will you be having tonight, Lesbian Half-demon Samurai, Gunslinger, and perverted young man?

Me, Mana, Setsuna: *all nod in agreement*

Me: I would like a **LEMON**ade-

Mana: With extra **LEMON**-

Setsuna: Can I get a lime?

Me & Mana: *whispers to waiter* I don't think she quite understands what we mean by **LEMON**..

Waiter: *Nods*

Me: *picks up menu* She'll be having...

Mana: *takes menu from me* The **LEMON **roasted chicken, stuffed with ripe **LEMONS, **and **LEMON** pie on the side...

Setsuna: Whaaaa?

Waiter: *takes our menus* Excellent choices. But, are you suggesting this will be a story about Setsuna *air quotes* "getting jiggy" with a young woman by the name of Konoka Konoe?

Me: *laughs insanely*

Setsuna: *starts to back away

Mana: Get your ass back here or I'll make you sit in the chocolate pudding chair!

Waiter: And let us begin this sexually charged story in style...

Me:hit it waiter!

Waiter: Bow chicka wow wow, Setsuna sakurazaki is going to get it on now in 5...4321!

* * *

><p>Setsuna sighed and leaned against the old piano. Why was she even here? Her stupid choir director made her stay after for some vocal instructions and she couldn't refuse. Well, the old man wasn't stupid Setsuna decided. She had some patrolling to do after this and if he hadn't asked her to stay, Setsuna was sure she would've been asleep. Every day this week, minus Friday, she had late patrolling hours, meaning no sleep. But there was a concert coming up and for some reason it had fallen on Konoka's birthday. Of course, Konoka begged Setsuna to let her come hear her sing. She had never heard Setsuna sing so it would be, "The most amazing birthday gift in the history of gifts ever!" and of course after that famous puppy dog stare, Setsuna had melted and obliged to give Konoka a ticket. Now reflecting on this important information, Setsuna thought it was a good idea to stay and practice. Grabbing her throat, Setsuna stared at her director's office. He was printing off some music for Setsuna to practice, saying it would help the flexibility of her voice.<p>

Finally after sitting at the piano for 5 minutes, Mr. Eckert, her director came out with a few pages of music in his hand. "Ready to start?" He said sitting on the wooden piano bench. He patted the spot next to him on the bench for Setsuna to sit with a smile. Setsuna nodded in reply and eased herself next to him. Mr. Eckert was a nice man, in his late 40's. She liked him, he was like a fatherly figure to her, always teasing her like Konoemon. He was always proper when he was with his students, but he was always a playful man around Setsuna. They often fought and very often broke things. Luckily, Setsuna was on the good side of the konoe family, so they never had to pay for anything broken.

"Alright. Now this should be fairly easy for you, there's nothing complicated about this piece." Mr. Eckert gestured towards the music leaned up against the piano. He smiled and placed his fingers on the black and white key, "It's your favorite song by Michael Buble." Setsuna looked closer at the sheet of music and felt a smile spread to her cheeks.

"_I just haven't met you yet!"_ Setsuna sang happily. Mr. Eckert smiled, "You're my best alto Setsuna, though not many have heard you sing. You have lots of talent." He said patting her back. Setsuna smiled and punched him in his arm, "Thanks dad." He chuckled and spread the sheets of music apart, so they could be seen clearly. "From the top?" He asked. Setsuna coughed to clear her throat. She didn't even bother to read the music, she knew it well. "From the top."

Mr. Eckert smiled again and started playing. The room was filled with beautiful chords, soon to be filled with Setsuna's voice. For some reason she felt oddly nervous, maybe it was because the concert, and more importantly, Konoka's birthday, were 4 days away. It was Monday, meaning the concert was on Friday. But, Setsuna dismissed Konoka's birthday for the moment. "_Worrying about it won't help me. Or my voice."_ Setsuna was snapped out of her thoughts by Mr. Eckert calling to her. "Y'know, you could probably play guitar for this, just like in the song. If you want to. You might be chased by a few fangirls, but hey. Konoka might chase you too!" He added cheerfully. Setsuna smiled and leaned her head against the ebony piano. Konoka? Chasing her? _"Well, if that happened I would run into the woods where no one was around and then I would rock her body till the break of dawn...WAIT, WHAT!" _Setsuna shook her head it disbelief of her thoughts. Just because they would both be 17 soon did not mean something would happen between them...or did it?

Mr. Eckert looked at Setsuna from the corner of his eyes curiously, he had just witnessed her mood change 2 or 3 times. From playful, to something else...devilish? Plotting? He couldn't figure it out, but it had been a face that signaled Setsuna was NOT thinking the purest of thoughts, then it went to embarrassment and disbelief. Setsuna was such a strange child sometimes. Then again, she wasn't exactly a child, a half-demon, he knew. Shrugging his shoulders, Mr. Eckert nudged Setsuna, her cue to begin. She probably didn't need it, Setsuna had told him that she listened to it at least a billion times. It should be enough for her to recognize the signs as to where to sing.

Setsuna sat up straight, tapped her foot in a steady rhythm and waited for her starting note. Right before it came Setsuna took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"_I'm not surprised, not every-thing lasts_

_I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track_

_I've talked myself in, I've talked myself out_

_I get all worked up, then I let myself down_

_I tried so hard not to lose it, I came up with a mil-lion excuses_

_I thought, I thought of every possibility_

_And I know someday, it'll all turn out_

_You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out_

_and I promise you, kid, that I'll give so much more than I get_

_Mmmmm_

_I just haven't met you yet!"_

Setsuna listened as Randy, Mr. Eckert, played an outro to the first verse. She touched her lips, and rolled her tongue. Liking the way the notes rolled off it. Randy let the last note hang for a while, before turning to Setsuna. "Good job. You handle music so well, I hear the bird demon tribe is revered for their beautiful, velvety voices, is it true?" He asked resting his head on his hand. Setsuna nodded slightly, "Well, the royal family was...in other words, my family." Setsuna started off slowly, almost dazed. "My mother. She had a beautiful voice. My father, not so much. Then people found out about my voice, claimed it was even more enchanting than her's and so that rumor was started. Then I was banished.." Setsuna trailed off. Sensing the sudden change in his protege's mood, Randy decided to change the subject. "Here." he said picking a pen out of his pant pocket. Setsuna watched curiously as he began marking chords and other notes on the paper. When he was finished he put all the papers in a stack and plopped them in Setsuna's lap. "These are the guitar chords. Nothing hard, C , A minor, a G chord, and maybe a few others. I'm sure you'll get it by Friday. We can work on it after school everyday. I'll even put in a request to Konoemon to find a replacement for your night patrols." He said standing up and stretching. Setsuna stood up also, music in hand, and grabbed her things. She pulled her jacket up on her arms slowly, deep in thought. "Hey Randy..i mean dad?" She said turning around. Randy raised his eyebrows, normally Setsuna would have said later and ran out, but he responded with a "yes?" anyways. "Do you think I could do a solo?" The young samurai mumbled leaning on the door. "Besides Haven't met you yet?" He said confused.

"Yeah.. It's Konoka's birthday on Friday. And I want to sing a song especially for her." Setsuna said sheepishly. Randy smiled, "Oh yeah. I forgot it was her birthday. What song did you have in mind?" Setsuna stared at her feet for a few minutes. "Rocketeer...by Far East Movement." Mr. Eckert "hmm"'d for a few minutes. He went to his office and got his dell, leaving Setsuna standing at the door. Finally, he came back. "Let's work on it."

* * *

><p>Konoka sat on the couch with Asuna, slightly disappointed because her Set-Chan couldn't come over after school. Asuna sighed, "I'm starving..." Konoka smiled a little and shook her head. "Asuna, you just ate a whole roast duck!" Asuna grabbed at her stomach, "It was sooooo good." Just then a commercial came on TV for the choir concert this Friday. Asuna looked over at the TV with great interest. Konoka grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her chest as someone, she recognized as Asakura, started talking about all the accomplishments the Mahora Academy choir had achieved. Suddenly, Kazumi was pointing at a picture of the choir director and a girl that looked familiar. The girl was about the same height as the man, had a strong firm set jawline, pale skin, dark eyes filled to the brim with unknown emotion, and finally, long black hair swept over the her face, partially covering her face. The girl also had her arm around the director, her fist positioned so it made it look like she was giving the man a noogie, and a small grin on her face. For the life of her, Konoka couldn't figure out who it was.<p>

"_Meet Setsuna Sakurazaki and the choir director, Randy Eckert. Setsuna is the choir's prized alto and often the reason why they beat all the other academy's! A lot of people haven't heard the girl sing, even I haven't, so you should come hear her at the concert this Friday at 5:30. See you there!"_ Asakura said waving goodbye. Asuna looked to Konoka, eyes wide. She looked like a cow to Konoka, which elicited a giggle from the air head. Asuna ignored this and grabbed her and started shaking her by the shoulders.

"DID YOU KNOW SETSUNA COULD SING!"

Konoka pushed Asuna off her and put her finger in her ear. "Ow. And to answer your question, I did. She sang all the time when we were little, just not around me. My dad and grandpa say she had a beautiful voice. Just like her mom." Asuna fell off the couch in disbelief. "I wouldn't have expected her to be the singing type!" Konoka chuckled. "Me either."

Asuna climbed back on the couch and collapsed. She sat there for a few minutes in deep thought. "So it's this Friday. Are you going to it for your birthday present?" Asuna asked stroking the invisible hairs on her chin. Konoka smiled and giggled. "Yeah! I'm looking forward to it, I've never heard her sing before." letting go of her pillow, Konoka jumped over the back of the couch and hopped over to her bed. She lifted up the mattress and pulled out a golden yellow ticket. Asuna jumped off the couch and snatched for the ticket, only to grab air. Konoka frowned and _tsk'd _"Asuna. I'm not letting anyone touch this ticket. I don't want to lose it!" Asuna pretended to cry, "But konokaaaaa! We're in our own dorm! It's not like I have a AK-47 under my bed, ready to shoot the crap out of that ticket!" Konoka put her hands on her hips and gave Asuna a knowing glance. "You had one last year! And after gramps took that away from you for shooting things out of the sky, INCLUDING my dear Set-Chan," Asuna scratched the back of her head, muttering "She looked like a chicken.." Konoka glared at Asuna but continued on her rant, "And after all that, you almost killed me when you got Call of Duty: Black Ops for the Wii!" Konoka finished throwing her hands in the air. Asuna sat on the back of the couch and rubbed her bottom. "Yeah. I will never forget that day...Setsuna was so pissed!" Asuna whined. Konoka rolled her eyes and placed the ticket back under her mattress. Asuna fell back onto the cushions of their couch. "So...are you still mad about the shooting Setsuna out of the sky thing?"

"Shut up. Let's go to McDonald's Asuna."

"Can I get 4 Big Macs?"

"YOU'RE GETTING A HAPPY MEAL!"

* * *

><p>Setsuna groaned and grabbed her throat, a little raspy from all the practice she had done earlier. Randy had gotten Konoemon to cancel all her patrols this week. Not that it was hard to convince him, he was very excited about the concert and wanted Setsuna in best condition for it. Not only was he going, but he was going to record it. This had surprised Randy, as soon as he hung up the phone he started laughing. Setsuna had laughed too, but then ran back to her dorm to get something special. It had belonged to her mother. She remembered showing it to Randy, who had taken it out of it's case and marveled at it. It was a guitar, but not just any regular acoustic. It was black and had tribal carvings nicked into the neck board. On the edges were creamy white lines, running all the way around the body. Randy had gently rubbed his hands over the lacquered body, then handed it back to Setsuna. "It's beautiful." he said softly. Setsuna had nodded and rubbed her thumb over one of the symbols etched into the neck.<p>

For the next few hours they worked on figuring out the notes to "Rocketeer". Setsuna flexed her hand, sore from playing so much, but she smiled. Her mom would be glad that she was playing it, wherever she was. Sighing, Setsuna pushed open her door and froze.

"Nnnnnngh. Mana..."

"Mana...Kaede...What. THE. HELL .IS GOING ON?"

Mana and Kaede were laying on the couch, in a position that could not be accidental. Kaede, on the bottom, had her knee pressed into Mana and had her hand rather vigorously squeezing Mana's left breast. Mana, on top, was sweating and was kissing Kaede's collarbone and was rocking back and forth on Kaede's knee. On top of this, Mana had glared at Setsuna, then returned to Kaede's body to rip her shirt off, bra with it, and began licking. Setsuna just stood there, mouth wide open at what she was seeing. Mana looked back to Setsuna and growled, "_Can't you see I'm busy? Go stay with the Konoe girl!"_ and with that Setsuna shut the door. Setsuna sighed, loaded her guitar on her back, and walked off towards Tatsumiya shrine. There was no way she was staying with Konoka.

* * *

><p>Me: Shucks. Looks like this is turning into another story.<p>

Setsuna: WHY DO YOU ALWAYS WRITE ABOUT ME!

Mana: Because he loves you like a snowman loves carrots.

Me: Yeah! Awww...i didn't get to my lemon! I lied earlier *crys a little* sorry. Well. Might as well make it M-rated for what's to come...

Setsuna: *chuckles evily* You've already began teasing Mana

Mana: Shut up.

Me: Loooooove you!

Setsuna: You're going to die...

Mana: *Growls*

Me: *screams* waiter! I need you!

Setsuna: *cough* we shall be ordering more lemon flavored things later. Should we continue this story? We want your opinion. So review and let us know if this is worth it.

Me: PEACE

Mana: Bye.

Setsuna: Adios.


	2. The band gets together!

Me: *opens big book* Welcome, my children, to Your Body Is A Wonderland. *puts on glasses* Now where did we leave off in this exciting tale?

Waiter: Master Samuraikid, you left off at Setsuna walking in on Mana and Ms. Kaede getting jiggy with it.

Me: *hugs waiter* I love having you in this story!

Waiter: Thank you sir. Shouldn't you be introducing Mana and Setsuna?

Me: *picks book back up* Ah yes. Mana, please read off the biography of Setsuna written by me.

Mana: *clears throat and picks up biography* Setsuna Sakurazaki. 17 years old. PRINCE of the Crow tribe. Her mother was...a human. Which means her father was an demon. She lived in the royal palace until she was 5, then she was banished for her albinoism...hmmm...When she was banished her father gave her to his friend Eishun, sensing that her destiny was with him. Awww he still cared about his little girl!

Me: *cough* ahem! That's enough.

Mana: *scratches head* yeah. Sorry about that.

Waiter: Shall we begin?

Me: Yup.

* * *

><p>As it turns out, Setsuna didn't go to Tatsumiya shrine like she had planned. She decided to sleep outside for a change. Setsuna had always liked camping, plus in the palace, as in the Crow palace, most of the walls were open so if needed, the bird demons could leave quickly. The young half-demon decided to sleep in a tree, and as odd as it sounded, she thought it was a very comfortable place. She had chosen a nice cherry blossom tree knowing she would smell like it the next day. Cherry Blossoms. That's what her mother had smelled like all the time and so did Konoka.<p>

Setsuna stared at the cherry blossom tree she had chosen, trying to figure out which branch to sleep on. The tree was extremely close to the path everyone took to get to school. She would have to be careful, she didn't want to drop her guitar. It would kill her if she did. Finally, Setsuna placed her hands on the soft bark before extending her right arm to a branch, her left arm followed. She was careful to make sure she had a very good footing as she climbed higher on the tree. If she fell, she would land on the guitar strapped to her back.

Minutes later, Setsuna was laying on a branch facing away from the path with both legs on either side of it. Her guitar was in between her legs, but just for safety reasons Setsuna had wrapped her arms around it. Still, no matter how much Setsuna wrapped herself around her mother's guitar, she couldn't sleep. Not being in her room where she could lock it up made her edgy, not that she wanted to be in her room right now. OR that she wanted to go back. "_They probably went EVERYWHERE..."_ Setsuna shuddered, almost falling off the branch she was resting on. Setsuna was definitely not against being a lesbian. She was one herself, almost out of the closet too.

Setsuna found herself taking our her guitar, knowing not a lot of people would be up, so she could practice in peace. At first, Setsuna had tried playing in the tree, but found she couldn't relax, for fear of dropping it. So, she jumped down and landed gracefully on the path. Setsuna took a deep breath, feeling much safer on the ground, though she was still afraid of dropping it. She crouched down and picked up the case leaning up against the tree, looking for her sheet music. The first piece of music Setsuna found in the hard shell case was "Haven't Met You Yet", but Setsuna decided she had practiced it enough and dug through the pocket on the inside for the more important piece. Setsuna finally found the piece, smiling to herself, she laid it at her feet and leaned up against the tree. She stared at the piece of music and moved her fingers, trying to get the chords into her head. This was a very vital piece of music. It had to be perfect. "Maybe, I should talk to Ako, she plays in a band." Setsuna thought aloud. Having a full band would help the effect of this song. So, Setsuna decided she would ask Ako about her band, then talk to Randy. She was sure he would agree though.

The young musician cleared her throat, she wanted to practice this and get it over with, it was getting late. Setsuna looked over the piece one more time before counting off from 5, tapping the beat with her foot. "5..4..3..2..1.."

"_Here we go_

_Come with me_

_There's a world out there that we should see_

_Take my hand_

_Close your eyes_

_With you right here_

_I'm a rocketeer_

_Let's fly!"_

Setsuna sang quietly, more worried about her guitar playing than singing. She practice the first verse over and over again until she felt it came out best. Each time, she thought of Konoka and she noticed her music became more passionate, caring, more intense. Setsuna felt herself shake a little, thinking of the concert ahead. She had only 3 days left, including Friday. It would be a stretch with Ako's band with all the practicing. Setsuna shook her head, she needed to focus on the now, not the future. She relaxed her fingers for a minute, let her guitar hang around her neck as she focused her thoughts. Suddenly, a breeze swept through the small woods she was standing in. Setsuna closed her eyes until the wind was over, not wanting her hair poking her eyeball out. When she opened her eyes she was met with an unexpected sight. Right in front of her was Asuna, staring in awe at Setsuna, with a few newspapers in her hand. Setsuna blushed, immediately looking down at her guitar, and pulled it around her neck and set it in it's case. "Um.." Setsuna began, unsure what to say. She could've said it wasn't her's, but then why was she out here so late at night with it?

Setsuna sighed, slapping her forehead. "Alright, Asuna, how much did you hear or see?" Asuna shook her head to clear her thoughts before replying, "I heard you sing." with a rather smug smile. Setsuna smacked her face again, leaving a red mark in the shape of a hand in the center. Asuna laughed and moved closer to Setsuna and pointed to the guitar, laid gently in it's case. "Is it yours?" Asuna asked curiously. Setsuna let her hand slide off her face, revealing a frown. "Yeah," Setsuna said rubbing her cheek, "It's mine. It was my mom's before I was banned.." Asuna ducked down to get a closer look before looking up to Setsuna, a pleading look on her face. Setsuna nodded towards it and looked away. Asuna picked it up carefully, making sure not to hit it against plastic case. The orange headed girl cradled the guitar gently to chest. Setsuna looked back as she heard a string plucked. Asuna frowned and stuck her tongue out in thought. "I'm more of a drummer." She stated simply, handing it to Setsuna, who gladly accepted it. Setsuna stared at Asuna carefully, "You play drums?" Asuna nodded, picking up the sheet music to "Rocketeer" off the ground. Setsuna couldn't believe her ears, "How well? Do you think you could play with me in the concert?" Asuna put her hands up, motioning to Setsuna to calm down, "Whoa, whoa. Calm down. And I can play pretty well, I started playing when I was.." Asuna counted on her fingers, "5. Before I answer your question, answer mine. Are you playing this in the concert?" Asuna asked holding the sheet music she picked up off the ground up. Setsuna nodded.

"For Konoka?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. I'll play with you. I don't know what to get her so I'll hop aboard your gift." Asuna said, setting the music down. Asuna looked around quietly, "So why are you out here so late Setsu?" Setsuna looked up, taken by back the question. She blushed brightly, causing Asuna to raise her eyebrow. "Um..well you see...Mana was..._playing_ around with Kaede.." She trailed off nervously, hoping her student would catch on to what she meant. Asuna opened her mouth to speak, but paused. "You mean..?" Setsuna nodded, a little embarrassed of her roommate. The orange haired girl shook her head, "Well Setsu, Y'know you can stay in my dorm tonight, Konoka isn't there." She added quickly, knowing Setsuna would interject, saying it wouldn't be proper and she didn't want Konoka to see her guitar. Setsuna debated on her choices, stay outside and sleep in a tree? Or go to Asuna's dorm and sleep on the couch? She chose the couch.

Later that night, Setsuna talked with Asuna about the concert and her idea for asking Ako's band to play also. Asuna reasoned, they could just borrow Ako, since Setsuna would be playing guitar and singing, and Asuna would be on drums. Setsuna agreed, they didn't need two of everything, they only needed a bass player. Then Asuna suggested talking to Negi and all their other teachers about skipping class all week since this was an urgent event. They would talk to Ako after class and hopefully the shy girl would accept their offer.

Finally, Setsuna closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, excited about tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Setsuna woke up early, leaving a note for Asuna stating she was going to go talk to the dean about letting them skip, and if Ako accepted their offer, they would all meet in the auditorium for class the rest of the week. Of course, when Setsuna go to the dean's office he had happily asked if there was anything he could do for her. Setsuna crab stepped back and forth, not sure how to ask. Luckily, Asuna had woken up early and ran to Setsuna's rescue.<p>

"WAIT SETSUNA, DID YOU ALREADY ASK HIM?"

Setsuna turned around, thanking the gods above for sending Asuna to the office. Konoemon looked behind Setsuna curiously. "Ah. Asuna-kun, what brings you to my office this early? Is something wrong with Negi?" Konoemon asked carefully. Asuna shook her head violently, "Nonono. Nothings wrong. Setsu and I just wanted to ask a favor, and maybe Ako too." She said wrapping her arm around the shorter girl. Setsuna nodded her head in agreement. "Ako?" The headmaster asked quizzically as he looked at the two girls in front of him. They nodded together.

"May I ask why?"

Setsuna patted Asuna on the arm, "I got this one." She whispered. Setsuna took a step closer to Konoemon's desk and bowed. Konoemon raised his hand, motioning for her to stand.

"Konoemon, sir, you know that the concert is coming up, on Konoka's birthday."

"Yes."

"I'm planning on singing a song for her, and Asuna-"

Setsuna paused to motion to Asuna standing behind her, who raised her hand in a slight wave to confirm what Setsuna was saying.

"Asuna is going to play drums, I'm playing guitar and singing, and hopefully we can get Ako to play bass guitar for us. I want to ask permission to skip class for the next 3 days so we can practice together, sir. The performance might-" Setsuna was about to start begging when Konoemon interrupted her.

"Of course you may skip class to work for this concert. I will notify your teachers of this and give you a key for the auditorium." Konoemon said pulling out a document out of his right hand drawer, more than likely a pass to give to the teachers. Asuna jumped up and cheered and Setsuna sighed in relief. "C'mon Setsu!" Asuna said impatiently tugging on the samurai's sleeve, ready to go talk to Ako. Setsuna allowed herself to be tugged out of the office, as she was anxious to find Ako too. Konoemon smiled at Asuna's actions. "Setsuna-kun." He called just as the said girl was about to disappear around the corner of his office. "Yes, sir?" She hurriedly said, gripping the door to his office, trying to stop Asuna from ripping her shirt. Konoemon studied Setsuna for a minute before saying, "Make my granddaughter happy, but be gentle with her!" He said with a wink. Setsuna blushed, but she nodded.

"Let's go Setsu! I wanna go talk to Ako!"

Setsuna let go of the door and let Asuna drag her out the office and back to her dorm. They had to get there fast, Konoka had called Asuna while they were running to say she would be coming back from Evangeline's soon. On top of all that, the note was still there, and so was Setsuna's guitar. Once they saw the familiar dorm they both started sprinting for their lives, not sure if Konoka was almost there, or worse, already there. Suddenly, Asuna tripped and landed flat on her face just a few feet from the door. Setsuna stopped to help Asuna, but she froze. "_She tripped over a freaking turtle!"_ She thought , her eye twitching. Asuna jumped up, "STUPID TURTLE...that looks like one of those turtles off Super Mario Bros.?" Asuna said looking down at the little green shell. "Asuna!" Setsuna snapped, jerking the clumsy girl to her feet. Asuna shook her head, "Right! Lets go." She yelled jerking the door open. Setsuna shot in and leapt for her guitar case partially hidden under the dining room table. Konoka wasn't there yet, but Setsuna sensed she was getting close. "Hurry!" Asuna called from outside the door. Setsuna jerked the case from under the table, but it wouldn't move. It had gotten caught on one of the legs. Setsuna panicked and instead of turning the case diagonally, kept pulling on it, which didn't work. Konoka was really close. Barely 500 feet away. Asuna started to sweat and kept looking from Setsuna to the corner of the dorms in their area. "Setsuna! Hurry up, She's getting close!" Asuna said running into the dorm. Quickly, she dived next to the struggling swordsman and tugged the case over a few inches and pulled hard. Setsuna recovered and slid to her feet, narrowly missing a pile of books left next to the table. Asuna looked up at the still sleeping Negi, climbed up the ladder, yanked the young boy out of his bunk and screamed "NEGI. ME, SETSUNA, AND MAYBE AKO WON'T BE IN CLASS THIS WEEK. ALRIGHT. BYE!" Negi fell to the floor with a thud as Asuna shot out the door with Setsuna following suite carrying a big black case. "Wha?" He said sleepily as he stared out the open door.

Just minutes after his students had raced out the door, Konoka walked in, curious as to why the door was open, why Negi was on the floor, and why the dining room table was flipped upside down. Negi shrugged, "I don't know! I woke up to someone yelling in my ear and then I fell to the floor!" He defended. Konoka sighed. "Asuna.."

* * *

><p>Asuna knocked on Akira, Yuna, Makie, and Ako's door. From inside, someone called "<em>Wait just a minute!" <em>Asuna stepped back so she wouldn't get slammed in the face. Setsuna was on crouched beside her, guitar strapped to her back, breathing heavily. "That..harumph..was close." Setsuna coughed out. Asuna nodded and laughed. "My heart is still pounding! How close do you think she was? Do you know?" Setsuna collapsed on her butt. "Mmmm..I would say she was a little less than 400 feet away from us to the corner..and at least 10 feet behind the dorms on the corner." Setsuna guessed. She was a little frustrated, not only because of how she had panicked, but also how she had treated her guitar's case. Yes, that was what it was for, but still. It was also her mom's. Luckily, there wasn't any dents or scratches marring it. Setsuna sighed just as the door was pulled open.

"Oh. What are you doing here, Asuna, Setsuna?" Akira asked, stepping out of her dorm. Asuna grinned and motioned into the dorm room behind Akira, "We came to talk to Ako about playing at the choir concert with us!" Asuna declared pointing back to the panting swordsman. Akira looked back at Setsuna, "You play Setsuna?" Setsuna fell onto her back, wheezed something incoherent, then gave a thumbs up. Asuna chuckled "She plays acoustic I think. At least for this concert. She's playing a song for Konoka." Akira leaned against the door and looked back into her dorm. "Ako still in the bathroom. It could be awhile, but I'm sure she'll accept. So what song are you playing Setsuna?" Akira asked bending down to get a clearer view of the still wheezing girl. Again she wheezed something non understandable before rolling onto her stomach and waving her arm over at Asuna seeming to say "Oh forget it! Just tell her!" Both girls giggled at the girl laying on the ground. "She'll be singing Rocketeer." Asuna piped up. Akira put her finger to her chin, "Think you could use a piano player? I think that song has some piano parts in it." Asuna cocked her head. "It's fine with me. But the person you need to talk to is Setsu over here..if she's still alive." Asuna joked. Akira laughed and walked over to Setsuna. "If you think it's alright if I play with you guys Friday, shake my hand." Akira said, extending her hand out to the groaning girl. Setsuna sat up and reached for Akira's. "Sure. It would be my pleasure." Setsuna said, finally breathing normally. Asuna gave Akira a high-five and screamed, "Welcome to the band!" Setsuna stood up and tugged her guitar case to a more comfortable position on her back. "Ah. Asuna, we have to call the headmaster and tell him we have another member of...of?" Setsuna trailed off fingering her pocket for her phone. Asuna put her thumb to her lip. "Yeah, we need a name for ourselves." Akira said checking in her dorm for Ako.

Finally, said girl came out of the bathroom. "Ako!" Akira called from the door. "Want to play at the choir concert with me, Asuna, and Setsuna?" Ako cocked her head and peered past Akira to Setsuna and Asuna. Setsuna made a peace sign and pressed her phone to her ear, turning away. "As a band?" Ako asked shyly, noticing the case on Setsuna's back. "Yeah." Akira said, "We just have to figure out a name." Ako nodded and came out the door more, barely avoiding being hit by a silk ribbon that belonged to our favorite pink haired baka ranger. Ako pointed to Setsuna, who was currently filling Konoemon on the news, and asked what she played. "Guitar. I'm on drums. I guess Akira is on piano and you would be playing bass." Asuna said, half-listening to Setsuna talk to Konoemon. Ako smiled to Asuna "Sounds like fun, I'd gladly do it." Asuna jumped up just as Setsuna hung up the phone. "Yay! We have 4 members of..of," Asuna trailed off just as Setsuna had earlier. "We now have 4 members of Winged Masquerade." Setsuna said blankly. Akira nodded. "I like it. It's a good name." Ako and Asuna agreed. Setsuna shoved her phone into her pocket. "Did you tell them what we're doing the rest of the week?" Setsuna asked Asuna. Asuna blushed a little and mumbled "Whooops..I forgot." Setsuna sighed and turned to the girls standing outside the door. "For the rest of the week we'll be skipping all classes to practice in the auditorium,I managed to get no homework for the 4 of us" All of the girls cheered at this "I'm not sure what the procedure is for the concert, but we can talk to Randy about it today. I think we can go get a drum set for you Asuna, probably get one painted with Winged Masquerade painted on it. Akira, I can probably move a piano in there for you, if we all helped." Setsuna finished thoughtfully. Ako raised her hand quietly, Setsuna nodded for Ako to speak. "Should we go get all the stuff now? Maybe even decide on clothing?" Ako asked looking at the 3 girls surrounding her. Akira nodded. "It would make sense. We should get a few supplies, extra strings, stuff like that. Maybe even an amp for your acoustic Setsuna?" Setsuna frowned. "No. I'll show you all something..magical about this guitar later. Let's go shopping now." Setsuna said tapping her guitar case. And with that the 4 girls left for the Mahora shopping plaza to prepare for the concert. The concert that would change Setsuna's life, even though she hadn't even thought about the events that could and _would_ take place the night of the concert and more importantly, Konoka Konoe's birthday.

* * *

><p>Me: Woot woot! Big chapter!<p>

Setsuna: *claps* I liked this chapter.

Mana: Me too..hey wait I wasn't in it!

Me: *sweat drops* Sorry Mana, you might be in the next one.

Mana: Alright. Isn't there something you want to say to the readers?

Me: Huh? Oh yeah!

Setsuna: *rolls eyes* here we go...

Me: Akira and Ako are going to play very important roles in this story. Especially at the concert. And in my story they don't know about Setsuna and her...'liking' for Konoka until the next couple chapters. Just a note so people don't get confused.

Mana: And we're done. Remember to review.

Me: We'll see you next time peeps!

Setsuna:*holds up peace sign* peace. See you in the next chapter.


	3. A Date? Say WHAT?

Me: So, I'm taking a little break from Strike A Pose so I can write better.

Waiter: *hands me story book* Are you going to forget about the readers this time master?

Me: *takes book and sweat drops* This is why I started this one! So when I'm not working on Strike A Pose people will still get something to read from me.

Waiter: Jolly good show, Master Samuraikid!

Me: GOD I LOVE HAVING YOU IN THIS!

Waiter: Thank you sir.

Me: *cough* So, let me introduce the band, Winged Masquerade.

Waiter:Wise decision.

Me: Lets start out with the guitarist, singer, and the bad boy-

Setsuna *From backstage* AHEM.

Me: Sorry, bad GIRL, Setsuna Sakurazaki!

Setsuna: *makes peace sign*

Me: Next we have the brash, out going, fun loving drummer, Asuna Kagurazaka

Asuna: *sticks tongue out and smiles* Hey people!

Me: Then we have the shy, caring, sweet, bass player and the quiet, mysterious, piano player, Ako Izumi and Akira Okouchi!

Akira & Ako: *smile and wave* Hey there.

Waiter: Shall we begin now?

Me: *Opens book* YEAH!

* * *

><p>Setsuna blushed and looked down at her feet, "I'm not sure if this is right.." She mumbled. Asuna smacked Setsuna on the back playfully, "Why not? We think it looks great!" She argued. Akira smiled and added to Asuna's argument, "Setsuna, you have that natural bad girl look. Ripped skinny jeans, a tie, a dress shirt, and a vest look good on you." Akira declared with her thumb on her chin, looking over the blushing girl in front of her. "But she's missing something." Ako added walking over to Setsuna, who was standing in front of the open dressing room. Akira nodded in agreement. Asuna crouched onto the floor in frustration. It had only taken them a few minutes to get their outfits, but with Setsuna there was always something that didn't seem right. They couldn't figure out what it was. Setsuna put her head down, but snapped it back up as if she had an idea. The young samurai reached up behind her head and hooked her finger underneath her hair tie and looked to her friends in wonder. "Maybe it's my hair." Setsuna said, slowly tugging the hair tie up, letting her shaggy hair fall to frame her face. Asuna eagerly jumped out of her crouched position on the floor, "Yes! That's it!" Asuna yelled grabbing Akira's hand. Setsuna brushed her hair out of her face so she could see, causing Ako to blush slightly. Luckily for Ako, no one saw. Setsuna's blush subsided quickly as she stepped past her friends to look at herself in the mirror. She had to admit it, she looked pretty good.<p>

Her black silky hair framed her face well, her bangs covering her left eye, which seemed to give her an added air of mystery. The jeans were black, a little baggy at the bottom, but as they proceed further up, they got tighter. They hugged her hips nicely, but for some reason Setsuna had narrower hips than her fellow females, so it had taken some time to find a pair that fit. There was a small metal chain that ran from above the fly to the pocket and also a medium sized hole on the left knee. Setsuna liked it. The dress shirt was a clean white, nothing special. It hung loose on Setsuna's upper body, but if one looked closely, you could still see muscle filling out a lot of space in the shirt. Setsuna left the sleeves unbuttoned, later she would remove them. She felt that they would hinder her movement as she played, but mostly because they might hit unwanted strings at the concert, causing not so pretty sounds to come from her guitar.

Over her dress shirt was a black vest, with a red tie. It made her look sophisticated, but yet it still had that rock star feel to it. Setsuna stood to her side, hooked her thumbs just below the armpit and tugged on the vest. "I _do _look good in this!" Setsuna said smugly. Asuna chuckled behind her. "Now if only you had that bad boy charm thing! You're so shy!" Asuna said. Ako nodded, prompting Akira to nod also. Setsuna snorted, pointed her body straight towards the mirror. She had noticed one of the female cashier staring at her lustfully. "Watch this." Setsuna said devilishly, while pointing into the mirror at the reflection of the female cashier, who wasn't sneaking a peak at Setsuna at the moment. The three girls turned and watched Setsuna and the cashier in the mirror. Casually, Setsuna closed her eyes, running her fingers through her gorgeous locks, sending countless amounts of pheromones into the air. The cashier looked over and blushed at the charming girl, her senior in high school, no doubt. However, the young girl couldn't bare to look away, so she kept watching. Setsuna's eyes flickered open, still half lidded, as she slid her hands down the outside of her thigh with a dejected sigh. Finally, Setsuna slid her hand back up her thigh, letting her left one lay against her knee, and slipped her hand into her pocket. She tipped her head forward, veiling her face in hair, and looked into the mirror, at the poor girl at the cash register, nibbling on her finger with want. The young girl blushed darkly as their eyes met, but still didn't have the will power to look away. Akira, Asuna, and Ako turned to each other, bewildered. They didn't even know Setsuna had a side like this. As they looked on, amazed, Setsuna held her intense gaze on the girl in the mirror a few seconds longer before smiling, and doing something very very rare for her. She winked and did a clucking noise from the side of her mouth. The cashier fell to the floor screaming "Oh gaaaaaaaaawd!"

Setsuna smiled and stepped away from the mirror. "Check...and mate." Setsuna said turning her face up on a triumphant smile. Asuna couldn't believe her eyes. Did she really just see Setsuna, a shy and timid girl, make some random girl all hot and heavy? Akira pinched Asuna's arm, causing the orange head to smack away her hand, "Ow Akira! Why did you do that?" Asuna whined. The quiet girl shrugged before replying. "I wanted to be sure I wasn't dreaming. Did you see what I just saw?" She stated pointing to Setsuna, who had just snuck back into the changing room. Ako nodded like crazy, "Yeah! I didn't even know Setsuna had a side like that!" She giggled, checking to see if the girl at the register had recovered, and to her amusement the girl was still beneath the desk chanting the previous phrase yelled. Asuna chuckled and leaned against the stall door, "If Setsuna keep the charm up we might get a discount."

"HEY! You can't use me like that!" Setsuna laughed from inside the closed stall. "Besides, the headmaster gave us this special credit card to use for the expenses."

"Thank God!" Asuna yelled collapsing into one of the chairs lined up against the wall. Akira laughed, "Yeah. I'm glad also. Some of the stuff we're getting is kinda expensive." Ako nodded in agreement. They still had to get Asuna's drum set, plus they had to get a new piano for Akira. For some reason the music department's piano was broken, Asuna thought it was sabotage. If anything went wrong, Asuna was always the first to suggest it was sabotage.

Setsuna emerged from the dressing room, her outfit in hand, and her school uniform taking it's place. "Hair tie." She said simply, pointing to said object laying on the floor. Akira bent over and snagged it off the floor. The swimmer blew some lint it had collected off the floor before handing it over. "Thanks." Setsuna mumbled as she gathered her hair over to the left side of her head. Patting her head to smooth out the lumps, Setsuna strode over to the cash register, her company in tow. Remembering the events that had taken place earlier, Setsuna allowed a flirtatious smile to spread to her face. She felt slightly bad about this, "_This is just practice!"_ she told her self. Even though she kept telling herself this, a part of her kept thinking of Konoka. She wouldn't be seeing her lovely face for 3, well not counting the rest of today, 2 more days and it would _kill_ Setsuna inside, not being able to talk to her, not being able to run her fingers through her hair when she fell asleep. It would be pure agony, but it would only until the concert. Then they would be reunited.

Akira rang the little bell on the desk to get the still squealing girl's attention. Seconds later, she appeared, still blushing quite darkly. "D-did you fi-find what y-yo-you wanted?" The young girl stuttered out, refusing to make contact with the charming girl in front of her. Asuna shoved Setsuna off to the side, pressing her stuff onto the desk first. Ako looked at Asuna confused. "What?" Asuna asked scratching her head, "I wanted my checked out first.." Setsuna smacked her face, again leaving a red mark. "Ughhhhh.." She moaned letting her face fall onto the desk. The girl at the cash register smiled and loosened up a little at the silliness of the orange haired girl. She grabbed the articles of clothing Asuna had set down and proceeded to ring them up.

"Asuna, you'll never grow up!"

The girl stopped checking out Asuna's clothing, "Your name is Asuna? As in Asuna Kagurazaka?" She asked, eyes wide. Asuna nodded guardedly, not sure who this girl was. Or that it was even a girl for that matter. The clerk shook her head in disbelief, "So that makes you Akira from class 6-A! And you Ako, and you..." She trailed off looking down at the girl laying on the check out desk. "You're Setsuna. The girl who will be singing at the choir concert this Friday!" She yelled excitedly. Setsuna nodded into the desk and mumbled something muffled by the plastic desk. Deciding to ignore the girl, Asuna put her hands behind her head and smiled, "Yeah. That would be us."

Setsuna lifted her face from the desk and set her clothes on it, avoiding eye contact with the clerk. She smiled, grabbing Setsuna's clothes and began checking them out. "My name's Jessica. It's nice to meet our _famous_upper class men." The girl, known as Jessica, said playfully. It was true, class 6-A was known very well for their hijinks, almost enough that you could say they were famous. The whole school knew who they were, many even had fan clubs. (Which led to stalkers, as we all know.

-_Dong, Dong-_

Ako looked out of the store window and at the massive clock standing in the Mahora Plaza. "Aww man, It's already 3:30. I guess we took more than half of the day up trying to find some clothes." Ako sighed as she tapped on the glass. Akira nodded, "And we still have to go to the music store." "It shouldn't take that long." Setsuna interjected, walking over to the window to look at the groups of girls running from the school. "If we use our time wisely, we could easily be back at 5:30 to 6-ish." She stated simply, pointing to the small music shop located at the bottom of the Plaza. Ako shook her head in agreement and pressed her head against the glass. "Oh look!" Ako yelled, pointing her finger out of the window at something. Setsuna looked away from the music shop to follow Ako's finger.

"Oh..._shit_."

Setsuna backed up from the window slowly, ducking behind a clothes rack. Asuna made a beeline dash for it, curious as to what had made the shorter girl cower behind the clothes rack. Pushing Ako aside, Asuna looked in the direction Ako's finger had been pointing in. She cringed. Amongst the throng of people was a brown-haired, no _chocolate_-haired girl, looking as if she was on a man-hunt. Suddenly, the girl looked up, feeling an intense gaze on her looked up, into the clothing shop, directly at the orange and silver haired girls standing in the window.

"Ako! Down-get down!" Asuna hissed, crumpling to the ground as she reached up to tug the other girl down with her. It was too late, Asuna knew the girl had gotten a good look at them. "This is bad." Asuna whispered from the floor, still holding Ako down.

"What's bad?" Akira asked, placing her and Ako's clothing on the desk for Jessica to check out, unaware of what had happened. Setsuna, from behind the clothing rack, looked up to Akira, horrified. "_Konoka's _coming." Akira pulled out the credit card the headmaster had given them and swiped it through the small plastic card reader on the desk. "What's wrong with that?" she asked, still not understanding the 'danger' they were in. Asuna shook her head, darted over to the cash register, dragging Ako with her. "_Akira, if Konoka sees me or Setsuna, we're screwed! Forget the concert, we won't be able to practice if she gets a hold of HER!" _She hissed, pointing over her shoulder to the partially petrified Setsuna, who shakily nodded.

"Ahem. If someone wants to, I can have someone hide behind the register." Jessica piped up, stuffing the receipt in the bag containing their clothes. Ako jerked herself from Asuna's grip and low crawled to the window, peering over at the stairs. "Uh oh. Guys, Konoka's on the stairs. Pick someone to hide, quick!" Ako shrieked. Akira turned around to Asuna, who nodded. "Setsuna, get behind the cash register." Akira commanded. Setsuna was frozen for a few minutes, still looking at the window, before darting for the register and diving behind it. Jessica fell to her side, barely avoiding the living projectile that had launched at her, with a muted thud. Setsuna mouthed a "sorry" from underneath the dark desk.

"Here she comes." Ako whispered. Asuna stood up and smoothed the wrinkles out of her shirt. "Act natural." Asuna instructed, pulling Ako up off the floor to fix her skirt.

-_Clink-_

The front door swung open, sending a large gust of air through the room as the young girl strode in. "Konoka!" Asuna yelled with fake enthusiasm, "What are you doing here?" Konoka walked in, tracing her fingers over the smooth fabrics, as she looked around the store, practically empty. The only people in there (not counting Setsuna) were Asuna, Akira, Ako, Jessica, and Konoka herself. "I was wondering why you weren't in class today. All three of you actually." Konoka remarked, looking at the three girls scattered about the store. "Why weren't you three in class today?" Konoka asked innocently, tilting her head to the side. Asuna choked, earning a suspicious stare from the girl in front of her. Akira, noticing Asuna's obvious discomfort with the question, covered for her, thinking up a very believable excuse. "Ako has an important meeting this week, she has to take a test on some medical procedures and she needed a few people to use as demonstrations. I guess her test has to do with what to do when an athletic person is having trouble breathing or something." Akira lied easily, pushing the shopping bag onto the counter for Jessica to look after until Konoka was gone. Jessica nodded, taking it and putting it under the desk with Setsuna.

Konoka accepted the lie, as her facial expression relaxed, and she began looking around the store. "Have you seen Set-Chan?" She asked, pulling a pink blouse with a cherry blossom design off the rack and holding it against her body. Asuna swung around Akira to Konoka, stretched her arms above her head, "No. I haven't seen her all morning, but I'm sure she'll be over soon." Asuna chirped, feeling confident in her lie, but she didn't expect to see her best friend frown, then struggle to hold back tears. "Hey-"

"Konoka what's wrong?" Ako soothed, cutting off Asuna, coming from behind the Konoe heir to grab her hand. Konoka sniffled, drawing Akira's attention. "Yeah, what's wrong? You're usually happy, why are you about to cry?" Akira said, voice full of concern. Konoka sniffle again and squeezed Ako's hand, turning a bright pink. "Well..." Konoka began, her blush getting slightly darker. "I mi-"

"OWWWW, MY MOTHER TRUCKING KNEE!" Jessica screamed from behind the register, bending over to rub at the throbbing body part. Once she bent back up, she realized she had drawn the attention of the girls in front of her. Jessica blushed, mumbling something like, "I um...hit my knee on the..counter..." while pointing to the counter and raising her knee. Asuna raised her eyebrows, mentally asking "Your knee didn't hit the counter did it?" Jessica shook her head, motioning downwards to Setsuna, who was sticking her head out of the side of the counter. Luckily, Konoka was facing the other direction, so she didn't notice the silent conversation between Asuna and Jessica.

"You were saying?" Ako pried, genuinely concerned. Konoka looked up to Akira, Asuna, and Ako. "Well, I miss Setsuna and-"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAWD MY KNEEEEEEEEE! WHAT THE HE...ahaha, whoops..sorry.."

Konoka cleared her throat and started again. "I miss Setsuna..a lot. I want to spend some time with her before the concert.." Konoka trailed off, blushing. Ako raised her eyebrow and shot a sideways glance to Akira. "Konoka, lets go talk about this somewhere." Akira offered, pointing out the window to a cafe. Konoka shyly nodded, allowing herself to be steered out of the door by the two girls. "Wait, Asuna aren't you coming?" Konoka asked, curious as to why her roommate was still standing in the store. Asuna shook her head, "Nah. I have some shopping to do. I'll catch you guys later, have fun."

Ako tugged Konoka out of the door before she had anytime to protest, dashing for the stairs. Akira waited until they were out of sight before sticking her head back into the store, "Hey. Send me a picture of some pianos. I'll let you know which one I want. Setsuna should know what else to get." She whispered to Asuna, before running after her departed company.

Setsuna stood up from behind the desk, face tinged pink. "Sorry. Something kept touching me under there and it was freaking me out. Sorry for hitting your knee. Twice." Setsuna added, stretching after being confined to the small area of the desk. Jessica shook her head, "It's fine." she protested, handing the shopping bag to Setsuna. Asuna leaned against the cash register, "Whoa, that was close." She gasped. Setsuna nodded "But at least you have the courage to lie to her." Setsuna reasoned, hanging the shopping bag against her side. Asuna nodded in agreement. Setsuna couldn't lie to Konoka. If Konoka asked Setsuna what color her hair was, Setsuna could say "Purple.". Then Setsuna would laugh nervously, begin to sweat, then she would get this 'Shit eating grin' on her face, as Kazumi called it. You could always tell by the grin, as Setsuna rarely smiled with her teeth.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what they're talking about." Asuna wondered aloud, tapping a drum set. Setsuna checked the price, ignoring Asuna "This one is..$2,000." Setsuna whispered in disbelief as Asuna tore the price tag from Setsuna's hand. "Whoa. I guess we can't get it." Asuna added dejectedly. Setsuna shook her head, taking the price tag back, "No. If you like it, we can get it. I think there is about half a grand on this card." She argued, pulling out the flimsy plastic card shoved in her pocket. They had probably barely even used $300 of it. Setsuna was sure they had plenty of money left to get what they wanted, or eventually needed.<p>

Asuna had picked out a black drum set, accented with red highlights. It came with 10 entire box of silver painted Vic Firth drum sticks, a small black swivel stool, and a membership to the store. Which was a steal, according to Asuna after the manager read off a list of what the drum set came with. They still had to find Akira's piano, so Asuna requested that it be left up front, where they could pick it up after they found a piano. But then arose the question, "How do we get it to the auditorium?" Setsuna pondered about this question for a minute, the manager waiting to know what he would be doing with the drum set. "Do you have a moving crew?" Setsuna asked, deeply rooted in thought. The manager nodded in reply. "Alright. Put it on a moving truck, but we still have to get a piano, so don't send it out yet." Setsuna instructed. The manager nodded, ripped the price tag off the chosen set, and went to get a fellow worker to move it.

Setsuna turned to Asuna, who was happily spinning on the stool, "Hey. Move it Asuna, it's 4 o'clock." Setsuna called over her shoulder, as she walked over to the keyboard section of the store. There were millions of pianos. Most of them were baby grand pianos. Setsuna, Akira, and Asuna agreed; a baby grand piano just didn't have the right feel for "Rocketeer". It wasn't a classical piece, the piano needed to be a symbol of the song, which struck them all as the following; wild, fun, youthful. A piano like that didn't fit the bill.

So then came the hard task of deciding on what piano to get. Asuna text Akira, afraid that if she called, Konoka would over hear Setsuna singing in the background. Akira still suggested a regular piano, as she didn't want to play a keyboard, feeling that it didn't produce as much sound as a real piano. So, Setsuna hunted around the store, looking for a regular piano. Finally, Asuna called an employee over, much to Setsuna's protest. She liked finding things on her own, it was almost shameful for her to ask someone for help. But, even with all her protesting, Asuna still called the employee over, and asked if they had any other pianos.

"Other than a grand?" The employee asked while patting an ivory colored baby grand piano. "Yeah. We want a regular piano. Y'know, one that's just like a rectangle?" Asuna asked, demonstrating the shape by making a square with her hands. The employee chewed on then pen in his hand in thought. He shook his head and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. "An upright piano? Well, we have some in the warehouse. You ladies are welcome to have a look back there. If anyone give you any trouble, just say Sean sent you back there." He answered, pointing them to the very back of the store.

Setsuna scoffed as they walked away. "What's the matter with you?" Asuna asked, leaning some of her weight on the shorter girl, as they walked to the warehouse. "I don't like being called a lady." Setsuna shrugged, opening the door for Asuna. The orange haired girl chuckled, "But you are!" Setsuna blushed, but argued back. "I'm a warrior. Not a lady. Konoka is. A _fine_ one at that too." Setsuna thought the last sentence in her head, but instead of staying there, it flowed out with the rest of her words. Asuna snickered, "Well Setsuna, I knew you watched Konoka sleep, but I definitely didn't know you watched her undress too." She teased, dodging a well aimed punch to the ribs. "HEY!" Setsuna retorted, "THAT WAS ONLY ONCE!" before making a beeline for a piano, nestled between a keyboard and the wall. Asuna snorted, but followed the flustered warrior.

The piano was a medium brown, Setsuna presumed it was made out of maple wood. On the front, in gold letters was 'Baldwin'. Again, Setsuna picked up the price tag. "$2200.." Setsuna mumbled. "Do you like it Asuna? I do. I'm willing to pay that much." Asuna leaned past Setsuna, using her hand on the piano to support her weight, poked a white key. "I like it. But we need to take a picture for Akira." Asuna giggled, pressing the highest key. Setsuna sat on the floor, "Go ahead Asuna." She groaned. Asuna sighed and took a step back from the piano, pulling out her cellphone. She waited until the screen became clear, and clicked the 'okay' button. Asuna showed the picture to Setsuna, to be sure it was a good picture, before sending it to Akira.

"Well." Asuna said, falling to the floor with Setsuna, "I guess we wait for now." Setsuna sighed in response, remembering that she needed to get the rest of the supplies. "I'm going to go get the rest of the supplies. I'll be back." Setsuna said tiredly, standing up just as Asuna's phone vibrated on the floor. Asuna picked it up, standing up along side Setsuna. "What did she say?" Setsuna asked peering over to get a look at the screen. Asuna shut her phone, "We're getting that piano. Akira says it's 'perfect'." Setsuna nodded. "You can get the manger, I'll get the supplies Ako and I need."

"Meet you at the cash register." Asuna said, running in the opposite direction of Setsuna. "Alright." Setsuna waved, heading in the other direction.

"_What did we need? Hmmm." _Setsuna thought, skimming through the guitar and bass section of the store. "Strings. Polish..." Setsuna said under her breath, as she snagged said items off the shelf and placed them under her arm. "Oh. We'll need a microphone too.." She thought aloud. Spotting one in a box in the corner, Setsuna picked it up, also placing it under her arm. "I guess that's everything." Setsuna sighed, shifting the items under her arm into a more comfortable position, which now included a few cables for the microphone, bass, etc.

* * *

><p>"Um. Take it to the Mahora academy auditorium."<p>

"Asuna!"

"Oh. Are you ready Setsu?" Asuna said, looking up from the clipboard she was signing. Setsuna nodded, setting the items needed on the counter. Asuna handed the clipboard back to the manager, who said he would ring everything up in a minute. Then he receded into the front office where the moving crew was. "I'm going to tell Akira and Ako to meet us in the auditorium." Asuna said, while dialing a number into her phone.

"Hello? Oh really? Okay. Well, I just wanted to call you and let you know to meet us in the auditorium. Alright... Bye."

Asuna closed her phone and put it into her pocket. "Akira said she and Ako have something important to tell you, but we'll all meet up in the auditorium. I guess we can set everything up before they get there. Ako has her bass in her room- wait, what did you do with your guitar?"

Setsuna looked up, "I put it in the auditorium already." The manager came out, punched in some codes in the register, before looking at the girls in front of him, "That will be $4,250." He stated, reaching his hand out for the card in Setsuna's hand. Quickly, he swiped it, and handed it back to the young warrior. "Just a moment." The man mumbled, put his hand on the cash register, waiting for the receipt to print.

Setsuna waited patiently for the receipt, once it was handed to her she shoved it into the bag with their clothes. "When will the piano and drum set be there?" Setsuna asked, as politely as she could. It took all of her energy, energy she didn't have, to not snap at someone. She was achingly tired, yet it was only 5 at night. "In 10 to 15 minutes I would say. The trucks 'bout to leave." He said, pointing outside to the moving truck. Setsuna sighed, "We better get going Asuna, I want to get there first." Asuna nodded and headed to the door, holding it open as Setsuna walked by.

* * *

><p>"You got it Setsu?"<p>

"Yeah. I got it." Setsuna said, taking most of the weight the piano with her knees. Asuna's drum set had been easy: take all the pieces apart, roll them onto the stage, put them back together. Simple, right? But you can't take a piano apart. So, Asuna and Setsuna had to unload the piano themselves, get it through the doors, which had to be removed by the way, somehow wheel it down the rows of the auditorium with out anyone being crushed, and somehow get it onto the stage. It was too late for not crushing anyone though, as Asuna had been pulling it, and the piano slipped from Setsuna's grip..you can guess what was screamed.

So now, Setsuna was on the stage, taking the piano from Asuna, who was standing on the floor. Asuna heaved upwards, trying to give Setsuna enough force so she could pull it onto the stage. Setsuna was almost on the floor, pulling with all the strength she had, "_WHY THE_, _**ugh**_, _HELL_, **_urggggg_**, _IS IT SO_, **_errrrrrrrrrr_**, _HEAVY_?" Setsuna screamed, huffing and puffing as Asuna gave it the final push up onto the stage. Asuna climbed up along with the piano, wheezing "I dunno, but gaaaaaaaaaawd was that heavy!"

Setsuna took a moment to clear her throat, get her breath back, and began tugging the piano off to the center. "A-Asuna, get off the stage...fuh...and tell me, huff, where this heavy thing should go." Setsuna squeezed out, voice hoarse. Asuna did as was asked of her, jumped off the stage, and stood at the back. The taller girl wheezed one last time before moving her hand over to the right, "Bring it-bring it to the right." Asuna yelled, voice cracking from the strain. Setsuna leaned up against the piano with all her weight and began sliding it over to the right of the stage, angling it so the player would be visible to the audience. "You're good!" Asuna yelled, clutching her chest while giving Setsuna a thumbs up. Setsuna let her face fall upon the keys of the piano, a very foul note resounding, causing Setsuna to jump and land on her back. Asuna jogged back to the stage, coming to rest on the floor with Setsuna.

"Let's just lay here-"

"And die?"

"And die."

-_5 minutes later_-

"Are we dead yet?"

"No, Setsu."

"I'm hungry. Do almost dead people eat?"

"I think."

"Let's go get a bento.."

"Give me 5 minutes to find my lungs. I dropped them somewhere..."

-A_nother 5 minutes later_-

"Find your lungs?"

"No. I don't have the energy. Besides, it's not like we need lungs to breathe or anything."

"Oh. Alright. I'm not hungry any-"

"Setsuna~! We have important news for you!"

Setsuna sat up, using her elbows as support, to look curiously at the two girls running at the stage. Before she could ask anything, she was jerked to her feet by Akira, who smiled mischievously. Ako jumped onto the stage, dragging Asuna to her feet, earning nothing but a gurgle of protest. "Um, Asuna? You alright?" Ako asked, jiggling Asuna's body, trying to get a reply.

"_Urghhhhh, Pianoooooooooooo." _Asuna moaned. Akira looked at Asuna, somewhat scared, but she shook it off. "Setsuna. You have a date."

Setsuna's face went blank. "Whaaa?" she gaped, looking at the cheekily smiling girl in front of her.

"You have a date. With Konoka."

Asuna shot up, wiped the foam from the corner of her mouth. "SAY WHAT?" she screamed, not believing what she had heard. She glared at Akira, who shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"No joke?"

Akira shook her head.

"No joke."

Setsuna grabbed Akira by her shoulders with an iron grip. Her next words were strained,

"_**Explain**_."

* * *

><p>Me: 9 pages? I'm on a roll!<p>

Setsuna: *cough* Isn't there someone you want to thank?

Me: Ah yes! I'd like to thank Cloverfield for helping me, and giving me some very useful tips!

Setsuna: Mhmm. And?

Me: Oh...and wherever you are...loooooove you. You're like my sister now.

Mana: Ahem.

Me: ADOPTED-sister. You know you're my sister Mana! Hey, have you ever noticed how your name has Man-a? Are you a man?

Mana: *pulls out gun*

Me: *laughs*

Setsuna: What's so funny? She's about to light your butt up.

Me: AHAHA! I have a friend!

Mana: *Cocks gun and aims at me*

Setsuna: *hides*

Mana: *pulls trigger slowly*

Me: *pulls out whistle* GAMERA!

*Giant turtle flies and runs into Mana*

Mana: WTH?

Me: I found his shell one day...

Setsuna: Crack...You're on crack.

Me: I know. Waiter~. Finish this for me.

Waiter: Goodbye friends, we hope you will join us for the next chapter next time. Remember to review.

Gamera: *weird turtle noise*

Waiter: He says goodbye.

*Gamera walks off into the ocean and waves goodbye*

Me: *stares* Why do they always walk into the ocean as the sun sets?

Mana: We'll never know.

Me: *starts to cry watching Gamera disappear into the sunset* Awww...well...

Me, Mana, & Setsuna: Bye!


	4. Poll

Me:So for the upcoming chapter I need your help.

Mana: Yes, you, the reader!

Setsuna:We need your help-

Me: For a sexual fantasy-

Konoka: Dreamed up by Set-Chan.

Setsuna:*pulls out Yu-nagi* WHAT!

Mana: *Runs*

Me: *Hides behind konoka* Yeah...so go to my profile and vote peeps.


	5. Starbucks Girl

Me: Dun nuh nuh nuh nuh. Welcome back to...this story.

Mana: Don't feel like saying the name?

Me: Nope.

Setsuna: Lazy little-

Mana: *Slaps hand over Setsuna's mouth* Now now Setsuna.

Me: *High pitched* Okay!

Setsuna: *rips hand off mouth* Hey. It's not fun to make fun of your Chinese teacher!

Me: *raises hands defensively* I didn't do anything...okay!

Mana: *sigh*

Setsuna:Alright lets get this over with.

Me: OKAY!

* * *

><p>Setsuna paced around her room, eying the sheathed blade laying on her bed. "So," Setsuna began, causing the occupants of her room to flinch. "Somehow, you have managed to get Konoka to want to go on a date with me and you'll be explaining?" Setsuna said, face going blank, as she perched on the edge of her couch. They had finished setting up the equipment rather quickly, Akira promising to explain once they finished hooking all the audio up and practicing a little. So, they decided to hang out at Setsuna's dorm, after she disinfected everything of course. According to Setsuna, "You could never be too safe."<p>

Akira nodded, keeping a level head, as she looked over the dimly lit room. Ako hid just behind her shoulder blade, planted firmly between Asuna and Akira at the low coffee table, just inches away from the terrifying girl perched on the couch. Akira patted Ako gently, before meeting Setsuna's blank, but intense gaze.

"Setsuna, do you like Konoka?"

Setsuna's face lost all composure and soon was covered by an intense heat that spread all through her body. "I-I-I-...w-what does that have to do with anything!" Setsuna sputtered out, jumping off the arm of her couch. Asuna fell out of her chair, clutching her stomach in laughter. Setsuna blushed a deep red, almost a maroon, "Asuna! This isn't funny!" She whined, pointing over at the slyly smiling Akira. Ako giggled from behind Akira's shoulder, feeling Setsuna was not such a threat anymore. Asuna rolled around the floor, laughing hysterically before reaching for the edge of Setsuna's bed. "Alright. I'm sorry, that is soooo not funny!" Asuna apologized sarcastically, wiping tears from the corner of her eyes. Setsuna blushed even darker, collapsing to the floor with her legs crossed. Tugging the corners of her school uniform up to cover her face, Setsuna mumbled "Whatever..."

Akira chuckled at the scene before her, Asuna hopelessly trying to pull herself off the floor, before collapsing to the carpeted floor as a new wave of laughter took over her, and of course Setsuna, miserably trying to hide her blush. Ako backed away from Akira's side, standing up and skipping over to the blushing swordswoman and dragging her over to to the table. "Sit." Ako ordered simply, pointing at the chair across from Akira. Setsuna slipped into the mahogany chair easily, glaring as Asuna sat in the chair next to her, still giddy. Ako took her seat next to Akira, who was giving Asuna a knowing look. "Asuna. Leave Setsuna alone." Ako scolded, her tone was gentle, yet left no room for arguing. Akira nodded, clasping her hands together, right below her chin. "Again, the question is; do you like Konoka?" She asked, intent on getting an answer.

Everyone's eyes wandered to Setsuna, curious as to what her answer would be. Setsuna let go of her collar, her blush subsiding as a somber expression took over. "Well, I do have feelings deep down for her.." Setsuna trailed off, deep in thought. Asuna chuckled, thumping Setsuna on the back , causing the serious girl to face plant into the table. "What she means to say Akira, is that she is head over heels in love with Konoka." Asuna explained, pointing to a framed picture of the chocolate haired girl neatly placed on Setsuna's bureau. Akira cocked her head, turning around to look at the photo, which seemed old, because it portrayed a very young Konoka curled up against a very tired Setsuna. What was most interesting though, was that the young children were soaking wet, laying on a bed that looked similar to the very one in the room, and they were wrapped up in a blanket. In the window that was behind the little girls, there was a rain streaked window and a steak of lightning outlining the sky outside. With a soft smile, Akira noted Setsuna had her arms wrapped tightly around the young girl, a comforting smile on her face as she seemed to be laughing at the girl hugged to her chest.

"Awwwww!" Akira swooned, still smiling at the picture. Setsuna's blush came back, a dull pink, and a warm smile graced her lips. Chuckling, Setsuna propped her head up on her chin, "Kono-cha- I mean Konoka was deathly afraid of storms back then."

"Pshh! Konoka still screams for you when a storm rolls along!" Asuna argued, bringing up a well known fact. Indeed, Konoka did yell for Setsuna whenever a storm was brewing, so loud in fact, it could be heard three and a half dorms down. Ako nodded, she had been walking by and all of a sudden it had started storming. Plus, her ears were 'graced' with the amazing sound of a banshee scream coming from the dorm she had just passed. She shuddered at the memory.

Setsuna let a small laugh slip her lips, reaching up to scratch her head sheepishly, "Yeah, I guess she is still deathly afraid of them. The rest of the girls at the table chuckled at Setsuna's actions. "So," Setsuna began, "I talked to Randy before we set everything up on the stage. We'll rehearse Thursday," Setsuna paused, noticing Akira twist her face up in worry, but she let it pass. Without a second thought, Setsuna continued, "We'll rehearse Thursday. Randy is practicing with us alone, then he's going to practice with the regular choir kids. I think we'll be in there early in the morning, so we'll be able to practice."

"Not that we need to." Asuna stated, stretching out in the chair. "Yeah. We're pretty good." Setsuna nodded in agreement. For a bunch of people who rarely hung out, or talked for that matter, they had amazing communication. They wouldn't have to practice as much as Setsuna had thought.

Asuna sighed and peered past Setsuna's head and to the window, illuminated by a warm glowing candle, washing over the room in a pleasant cinnamon smell. Outside, the sky was clear, dotted with thousand of blinking lights. The room was quiet for a minute; Setsuna contemplating her feelings for Konoka, Asuna staring up at the boundless sky, and Ako and Akira trying to figure out how to explain the events taking place today. Akira broke the silence, speaking in a hushed whisper, "Setsuna, listen very closely to what I'm telling you." Setsuna leaned forward in her chair, pressing her toned stomach against the wood table, "I will." Setsuna replied. Clearing her throat, Akira closed her eyes, remembering the previous events that had taken place.

* * *

><p>Akira ran after her departed company, gently pushing through the crowds of rowdy school girls. "<em>Where did they go to that fast?"<em> Akira wondered, looking around frantically. There was not one streak of silver or chocolate brown hair in the group of girls surrounding her. Minutes passed, still not one sign of where the two girls had gone. Akira sighed in frustration, walking past a cosplay store, for at least the 15th time. "Grrrrr." She hissed between clenched teeth, not caring if the guy walking next to her backed away slowly.

"Akira! Up here!" A voice called from above her head, which seemed rather cheerful. Akira looked up, vein throbbing, "Ako! How did you get up there?" She called, cupping her hand to her mouth, as she called up to the silver haired girl leaning over the balcony above her. Ako giggled, moving over to reveal a shy smiling Konoka. "The stairs, silly!" Konoka yelled, tipping over the railing to get a better look at the frazzled girl below. Akira squinted, she couldn't see clearly, as the sun was out, and beaming right into Akira's eye. "Huh?" Akira yelled, backing under the shade of plastic tree outside of a jewelry shop.

The two girls giggled, looking at each other for a few moments, then pointing over to a set of stairs conveniently placed right next to where they were standing. Akira followed their fingers, slapping her forehead as she noticed the flight of stairs right in front of her. "I...AM BLIND!" Akira felt her eye twitch, hearing a new wave of laughter burst from the girls perched above. Sighing, she slipped behind a group of, gently put, nerds. One of them claiming the next major product would be chip scented deodorant, the most popular being Dorito scented. She paused to give the boy who had made the comment a weird look, then continued up to meet her companions. Akira shook her head, trying to rid the thought of the boy, who looked a few years younger than her, out of her head.

Ako jumped forward, grabbing Akira's hand and tugging her off the stairs, steering her to a cafe where Konoka was standing. Akira stumbled slightly, foot stubbing against the smooth concrete ground. Smiling, Konoka held the door open for Ako and Akira, "Hello, blindman." She giggled. Akira shook her head, tugging her arm out of Ako's hold, grabbing the door from Konoka, replying cooly, "Hello, Samurai lover." Konoka blushed, giving Akira a playful kick to the leg with her flats. "Wow!" Ako whispered, amazed, "It smells great in here!" turning to her friends, who were now playing a friendly game of soccer, using each other as a ball. Akira stopped, wincing as Konoka got the last kick in, and sniffed the air. It smelled great, with her keen sense of smell, Akira noted the smell of pumpkin spice, strawberries, and the nose tickling smell of vanilla. "Starbucks." Akira stated, opening her eyes, unsure when they had been closed. "Mhm." Konoka hummed, skipping over to the counter where a worker was waiting. "I would like...hmm. I would like a glass of milk please." She said, pointing to the lit menu behind the cashier. Ako cocked her head, "Are you related to Jessica?" She asked. The cashier looked up, a girl that seemed to be in her late 20's. Her hair was a light brown, dyed blonde in at the tips, she possessed the same slender face Jessica did. Though her eyes were a dark, murky, brown, unlike Jessica's, a clear baby blue. "Jessica, works in a clothing store? Looks just like me, minus the blonde hair and brown eyes? Likes to say 'mother trucking'?" The woman asked, lazily pressing buttons on the register. "Yeah. That seems like her." Akira chuckled, remembering Jessica's outbursts. The woman smiled, looking up from the cask register. "That would be her. I'm her older sister, Mary."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you, Mary. We're from 6-A; Akira, Konoka, and me, Ako." Ako smiled, introducing themselves. Mary smiled back, her eyes twinkling mischievously, "6-A? I hear that 6-A is famous for it's bad ass-"

"Mary! Careful about the language you use around the customers!"

Mary rolled her eyes, turning around to meet her manager, "Chill, Max! I'm about to go on break anyways, I'll be out of your hair after I take their order. Then I might sit with them, if they don't mind my french." She snapped, poking the taller man behind her sharply in the chest. The manager left, glaring at Mary's turned backside. "Sorry about that," Mary said, scratching her head, "He's a little sour towards me because I wouldn't go out with him in 9th grade." She said, sticking her tongue out playfully.

Akira chuckled, "Can I get an apple juice?"

Mary nodded, pecking the buttons on the register quickly, "Ako?"

"I want an iced coffee, please."

"You just _had_ to be different didn't you?" Mary joked, ripping the receipt out of the printer. Ako blushed, pulling out her purse, but stopped as Mary swatted it down. "It's on the house, well kinda. I think Max would like to pay for your order, I'll just charge him for it. I'll be out with your drinks when they get done." She said, winking as she reached for the plastic cups under the register. Konoka giggled, skipping away to an empty booth with a view of the clock in the plaza. Sighing, Akira allowed herself to be dragged away again, taking the seat opposite to the nurse in training and princess. Akira wiggled, trying to get comfortable in the cushioned seats. Finally, Akira sighed in relief, having found the perfect spot. For some reason, she felt her eye lids getting heavy. Unsure why, she let them close for a few seconds, ignoring the sunlight shining in her eyes. Akira didn't know why she was tired, but it felt so good; the soft yet firm pressure of her seat against her back, the warm sunshine on her cheeks, but unfortunately, something tends to come along and ruins this time of peace. And this interruption came as the two girls across from her squealing in delight. Akira shot up, hands up defensively, "What? Who? Where?...Huh?" Confusion washed over her face, shaking her head as she watched Konoka and Ako point up to one of the speakers placed throught the coffee shop excitedly. "_You would think they were best friends.."_ Akira thought, sweat dropping.

"_When I first saw you I knew nothing's like it used to be_

_Boy, you have got to be the finest thing in history-"_

"Akira, do you remember what song this is?" Ako asked, peering across the table at a somewhat groggy Akira. "Umm..Hang on. I have to listen to it more Ako-rina.." Akira said, calling Ako by her childhood nickname, which made said girl blush. "Akira! You promised you guys would stop calling me that!" She whined, jumping halfway over the table at the now laughing Akira.

"Hey-yoooooooo! What's everyone laughing about? Is my underwear sticking out?"

Akira wiped a tear away, turning to face Mary, standing at the edge of the table, drinks in one hand, other hand reaching to tug her shirt down a couple inches. Akira scooted over to the window so Mary could sit down beside her, struggling to hide her giggles. Ako glared, causing Konoka to burst out in giggles, which led to Akira banging her fist on the table, snorting with laughter. "Will you guys quit!" Ako yelled, embarrassed. Mary slipped Akira her apple juice, sliding the remaining drinks to the girls on the other side, "Yo, Akira...what are we laughing about?" Akira opening her mouth to speak, only to be silenced by Mary, "No, don't tell me!" She began, a sly smile spreading to her face, "Girly over there asked out a boy, right?"

"NO!" Ako howled, snatching her iced coffee to her face, taking a sip as her blush spread. Konoka and Akira giggled, trying to suppress the urge to laugh by taking sips of their respective drinks. "Well, I feel stupid.." Mary said, deadpanning. Akira snorted again, her straw slipping from her mouth and into her nose. Konoka choked, giggles slipping through the fingers she had clamped tightly to her mouth. Ako glared at the two dangerously, "Well, Mary, you are kind of right. I think Konoka here likes someone. The Kendo captain, in fact." Ako smiled, voice smooth, like poisoned honey, as she tilted her head to view Konoka expectantly. "Oh yeah. That's what we came here for. Spill the beans, Ko-Ko-nut." Akira chimed in, not paying attention to Konoka's stunned expression. Mary cocked her head, "Kendo captain?"

Akira nodded, "How do you feel about homosexuality?" Mary shrugged her shoulders, looking around the vacant shop for a minute. "Jessica might as well be a lesbian. I don't really care. If you're nice to me, I'll be nice to you. Though I have to admit homosexuals have been through a lot, The Holocaust for instance, but I don't mind homosexuality. Not one bit." Mary stated, looking back to meet Akira, eyes steely, "Why?" She asked suspiciously. Konoka sighed from the window seat in relief. "I like Setsuna." Konoka sighed, a dreamy expression slipping over the nervous one that had covered her face minutes ago. Mary blinked, a bit taken by Konoka's statement, but she smiled. "So, this is one of those 'I like her but I don't think she likes me' situations?" She asked slyly, twisting blonde hair around her fingers. Before Konoka could answer, Ako replied for her, "Yeah! I think Setsuna likes her too. We need a way to test it though." Ako finished thoughtfully. Konoka blushed, pouting as she tipped her glass to her lips. Mary furrowed her eyebrows, "Why not a date?"

"_**A DATE!**_"

"..MOUTH. EXCUSE ME WHILE I GO TO THE BATHROOM." Akira hissed through clenched teeth, milk dripping off her chin, turning to Mary, who was jumping out of Akira's way. Ako kept her eyes glued to her coffee, refusing to look at Akira, who was practically steaming the milk dripping off her face. Konoka was covering her mouth, wiping up the stray drops of milk on the table. "Sorry. I probably shouldn't have said that." Mary said sheepishly, scratching her head as she plopped in the booth. Ako shook her head in disagreement, still keeping her eyes glued to her drink.

"Nah. It's a good idea. We'll do that. I just didn't expect to get a gallon of milk spat in my mouth."

"Well, that was fast." Mary said warily, standing back up to let a laughing Akira back into the booth. Akira shrugged, wiping her nose as she sat down. "I swallowed about eighty percent of it. I hope Setsuna doesn't find out, but anyways, you were talking about a date?" Akira asked, peeking at Mary from the corner of her eye. Ako and Konoka turned to her attentively, extremely tentatively. Mary cleared her throat, placing her finger to her chin, "Well usually people go on dates when they like each other. So maybe we could use this date to figure out if ninja-"

"Samurai." Konoka corrected, swirling around the contents of her cup, without paying attention.

"Right," Mary continued, "So we could find out how samurai girl feels clearly. You two could go to the beach when the sun is about to set, we could see if Setsuna makes a move. If she does, boom, she likes you. Anything would work." Mary said thoughtfully, "Any ideas? Konoka?"

"Hmm?"

Mary sighed, "Can I get more details? I want to be a part of this evil scheme." Mary said, her smile starting to curl at the edge of her cheeks. Konoka blushed, burying her face in her hands. Ako smiled, giggling a little at Konoka's action. "Since Konoka doesn't look like she's going to explain, I will. Setsuna is kinda short, black, blueish shoulder-length hair, and brown eyes. She's in Class 6-A. Hmm. Setsuna rooms with Mana Tatsumiya. Oh! And her last name is Sakurazaki!" Ako added, remembering the tiny detail they had left out this whole time.

Mary looked up, eyes steely again, "Setsuna Sakurazaki? Pale skin? Shy until you get to know her?" Konoka looked up from her hands, nodding. "You know Set-Ch-I mean Setsuna?" Mary chewed on her finger, ignoring Konoka's question, "I have a plan. Ready?" All the occupants at the table nodded and leaned closer. Mary swiped her nose, pausing for a few moments before explaining, "We get you two on a date, Thursday actually. We'll leave that up to the other party though. Konoka, you can come to me after school everyday, we'll work on some techniques you can use that will guarantee that she likes you. And you two-" "We'll work with Setsuna. In fact, we'll go talk to Asuna about this. Mary, give me your phone number before you work start working with Konoka."

The older girl complied, stealing a napkin and pen from her jacket, scribbling down her number. Mary looked over it once, handing it over to the girl, as she stood up to let her out. Akira took the small slip and paper, putting it in her pocket for later. "Come on, Ako. Let's find Asuna." Akira said, stretching. Ako jumped out of the booth, "What about Se-OW. Why did you step on my toe, Akira?" Ako screeched, bouncing on her left foot while she held her right one off the ground. "QUESTIONS NOW, ACTIONS LATER!" Akira declared, bounding out of the door, leaving a confused Ako in her wake. "Akiraaaaaaa! Why must you talk in riddles!" Ako yelled, dashing out of the coffee shop after her friend, leaving Konoka and Mary alone. "Shall we?" Mary asked, holding up a pair of car keys. "We shall." Konoka said, finishing the rest of her milk.

* * *

><p>"And that is how it happened." Akira said with a nod. Setsuna scratched her cheek, confused. "You talked to a girl by the name of 'Mary'? Works at Starbucks?" "Yep." Ako replied sadly, wishing she had ordered another ice coffee. Setsuna 'hmm.'d, stroking her chin, nodding. "I work with her." She stated, an amused expression on her face. Akira raised her eyebrows in interest, "Really?"<p>

"Yeah. We enjoy messing with the manager." Setsuna snickered, pushing her chair back, while standing up. "We saw Mary mess with him!" Ako giggled, watching as Setsuna hopped onto her bed, leaning over so she could see under it. "Quite a bit." Akira added, "Setsuna, I thought you didn't work?" Setsuna mumbled something, tipping over so her head was touching the floor, reaching for a brown box. "See." Setsuna said, pulling a green apron with a name tag on the top left corner. "I do this on the side, in case I need a little extra money. Mary and I are good friends by the way." Setsuna said, muffled by her apron. Asuna hopped over the table, grabbing the apron from Setsuna. "How come I never see you there?" Asuna asked, suspicious. Setsuna shrugged, "You tell me. Anyways, Akira, now that you've made these plans, what am I supposed to do?" Setsuna asked, watching as Asuna looked over the name tag on her apron. Akira smiled evilly, just as Mary had earlier, "Tomorrow we will be practicing for your date, then you will be asking Konoka out to it. I think we'll be crashing here for the night." Akira said, smiling sweetly, standing up out of the chair and jumping onto the couch. "That's fine." Setsuna said, cringing, imagining the horrible things in store for her tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Me: Cliff hanger...DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN<p>

Setsuna: Yeah yeah. Care to explain yourself?

Me: Yeah. So..if you have ever heard of the "Let's Move: Flash workout.", the little beyonce thing, where middle schools across the country all participate in a dance to a rerecorded version of her song "Get me bodied" as "Move your body". Well, my middle school is participating this Tuesday. SO I have been busy with that...

Mana: Buuuuuuut...the good news issssss?

Me: I'M GONNA BE IN IT! I'LL BE IN THE FIRST ROW, DANCING FOR DENNIS MIDDLE SCHOOL! ROOT FOR US!

Setsuna:...Can I dance too?

Me: *grins* if you dance in the first row and do the 'beyonce bounce' with me!

Setsuna:*Gets pumped* lets go practice now!

Me: OKAY! *puts on 'move your body'*

Setsuna & Me: *starts dancing* Go look up . You can see how me and Setsuna are dancing!

Mana: Yes...*watches* okay! Scoot over! *Starts getting it like Beyonce*

Me:*Jaw drops* DAAAAAAAAAAANG...well...dang Mana...didn't know you could get it like that...

Setsuna: *blown away* yeah. Remember to review. Let's...go...practice.

Me, Mana, & Setsuna: Bye!


	6. Date training

Me: Hey..

Mana: Something wrong?

Setsuna:*walks in wearing sweat outfit and carrying a water bottle* We didn't get to be in the first row..

Mana: Awwwwww. What row were you guys in?

Me & Setsuna: The second or third row.

Mana: *Vein throbs* WHAT. THE. HELL. You two were close enough!

Me: Not close enough for me...

Mana:*Pulls out shotgun* What was that?

Me: *jumps into Setsuna's arms* GET TO RUNNING GIRL!

* * *

><p>"No, Konoka, let the wheel come back on it's own."<p>

"Sorry..."

"No. It's fine, your just learning how to drive. It's natural that you'll have something that keeps messing you up. You'll get it." Setsuna soothed, from her position in the passenger seat, reaching over to brush hair out of said girl's eyes. Chocolate eyes looked over in surprise, a tennis shoe clad foot stepping on the brake. Setsuna cocked her head, remembering what she had just done, as blush covered her face. The raven haired girl let a nervous chuckle slip from her lips, reclining back into seat, dumbly gesturing to the gas and brake pedals, "The-the-the...just try turning again." Setsuna sighed defeatedly, letting the blush spread to her ears. Konoka suppressed a giggle, proceeding to step on the gas pedal, starting the car once again around the empty parking lot.

Hours passed, Konoka had yet to correct her problem, but Setsuna still used a gentle, patient voice with her. Setsuna felt her senses kick in, palms getting sweaty as she felt Konoka turn the steering wheel so much, it seemed as if they would tip over. "Konoka..." Setsuna whispered uneasily, rubbing her jeans in discomfort, feeling her weight shift to the right. Konoka ignored Setsuna's call to her, brow furrowing as she turned the wheel even further to the right. Setsuna bit her bottom lip, hand snapping over to Konoka's hand clutching the wheel. Konoka's eyes jolted open, her body suddenly going stiff. Setsuna, confused, followed her arm, leading up to what should have been Konoka's hand. The car settled to a stop, engine purring. The only sound in inside.

A stunned smile covered Setsuna's face, her face heating up in embarrassment, but underneath, a jolt of excitement, and what was it, hunger?, went coursing through her veins. Konoka remained silent, face shielded by chocolate bangs. Setsuna licked her lips, wondering how she had missed the steering wheel by so much, but this miss was delightful. She would even describe it as delicious...or that was how Konoka's right breast seemed. Setsuna blinked, feeling something push up against her bare palm. Even though it was quite obvious what it was, Setsuna decided to be adventurous, as it was very dark. The parking lot had no lights, the moon was covered by clouds, even the lights of Setsuna's car weren't cutting on. She mentally thanked the gods above.

Setsuna hesitated, scrutinizing Konoka's shadowed face. "_What the heck, might as well..my hands already here." _Slowly, Setsuna began kneading the tender flesh, rolling it in her palm. Konoka whimpered, arching her aching breast into Setsuna's hand, sending a wave of delight over Setsuna. Reluctantly, Setsuna pulled her hand away from the soft mound, unbuckling her seat belt. Konoka, dazed, muttered something along the lines of "S-Setsuna, we-we shouldn't be doing this now..." Setsuna didn't care at the moment, she knew all to well; the huskiness hidden in Konoka's voice, the half-lidded fluttering eye lids, the flash of a pink tongue flicking over full pink lips. They both wanted this. Setsuna pushed the seat belt against the door, as she swung over to the driver's seat, straddling Konoka's hips. Konoka yelped, trying to avoid being sat on, but only succeeded in thrusting her hips upwards, swinging into Setsuna's crotch. Setsuna bit her bottom lip, desperately trying not to make any embarrassing noises. "Setsuna, your concert is in a few minutes!" Konoka pleaded, writhing in the leather seat, knowing if Setsuna continued further, the driver's seat would be very sticky. The dominating girl snorted, sending strands of hair flying from her face. Setsuna lifted Konoka's shirt up, exposing the smooth tanned stomach, pausing while dipping her head down; tongue shooting out to lick a circle inches under Konoka's belly button. A sensual smile found it's way to Setsuna's face as she laid her head on Konoka's thigh, swearing she could hear the thrumming of something coming below. "Fuck the concert. I want your pussy." Setsuna smirked, dragging one finger down to meet jean, Konoka thrusting into the finger that trailed from her belly button to her privates all the while. "But first, I want your tits in my mouth, _Kono-chan." _

Konoka moaned, calloused finger tips grazing her sensitive and wet stomach. Setsuna chuckled evilly in her head. Making innocent little Konoka hot and bothered was too easy, but that was none of her concern right now. Her eyes were on the prize. The prize being the lovely full round breast being held captive by a t-shirt. Setsuna's heart beat quickened, hammering in her chest, as she hooked her hands on either side of Konoka's thin t-shirt. Konoka stiffened, hardened tips temporarily being breezed by the cold air. Setsuna's mind went blank, tugging the t-shirt up the pale sides, glimpsing a creamy white bra. "Dammit, Konoka. You wore a bra." Setsuna muttered, faux disappointment in her voice, hiding a touch of huskiness. Before Konoka could reply, Setsuna bent over to the left, taking in the sweet tantalizing smell of Konoka's breast. It made her mouth water hungrily. Once again, her tongue darted out, licking where she guessed the areola was in small circles. From under the cloth, the bud hardened even more, protruding from it's container. Setsuna place her whole mouth on the cup, sucking and nipping. She was only half surprised when her hair tie disappeared, fingers replacing it, tangling within the deep raven locks. "_Ahhhhhh! _So sorry Setsun-_Oh god. _Take it _off!_" Konoka cried out, reaching for her bra strap, only to be swatted away. "Eh eh. _Mine."_ Setsuna hissed, lifting her face from the full, teased chest. Konoka rolled her eyes, "Then take what's _yours."_ the chocolate girl hissed back, reaching down to stroke her thigh, thrumming with pleasure. She had given up hope of deterring Setsuna from her body, and she was glad to say the least. Glad that Setsuna would be the one to violate her body. Setsuna hummed, happily fumbling for the strap for a few moments, until she heard the barely audible snap. Carefully, Setsuna lifted the article of clothing away. Her eyes widened, glimpsing the delicate curve of pale orbs. She tugged the bra further away, but stopped, a hand landing gently on her back. Quizzically, she looked up, meeting half-lidded eyes, now open. "Setsuna." Konoka said gently, shaking Setsuna's shoulder.

"What?"

"Setsuna."

"_**I SAID 'WHAT?'!"**_

"Whaaaaaat?"

Setsuna bolted up, ready to smash someone's face in for disturbing her and her lovely mate. Odd enough, she registered the soft fuzz of her blanket wrapped against her body, and that Asuna was eying her suspiciously. Asuna was dressed in her usual attire; a pink and white shirt, a skirt, complete with tights and brown loafers. Setsuna blinked, vision hazy, as she groaned, collapsing back onto her bed. From the kitchen area, she heard a bubbly Ako yell, "She up?" "Yeah, is she up Asuna? She was twisting and turning like crazy earlier..plus she was sweating badly." Akira chimed in, again from the kitchen area. "_I was...sweating...twisting and turning?"_ Setsuna thought, lazily glancing up to meet Asuna's gaze. "Yes?" Setsuna groaned, flexing her stomach muscles, as she sat back up, kicking her blanket away. Luckily, Setsuna didn't have accidents like other girls did. Yes, her body did twitch and twist, but it didn't explore itself and leave a sticky situation when awakened.

Asuna smiled, leaning up against the bed post, "Morning sleepy head. Get up and get dressed. Your training starts today."Asuna winked, before walking into the kitchen. "Yeah, she's up." Asuna called, disappearing into the kitchen. Setsuna stared at the empty doorway, anxious to get the day over with, hopping out of bed. Hastily, she changed and washed up in the bathroom, pondering her dream. When she came out, Setsuna couldn't help lick the insides of her mouth, trying to conjure the taste of Konoka's flesh. She squeezed her palms, clinging to her memories of the smooth mounds, hardening under her palms. In response, a heat spread through her torso, settling in the are between her thighs. "Urgh. No nasty thoughts today." Setsuna scolded, making sure no one could hear, as she crossed over to her bed, searching for her hair tie. Setsuna knitted her eyebrows together, slapping her hands over her nightstand. _"Did I drop it?"_ She thought, not hearing the soft chuckles coming from the kitchen. In frustration, Setsuna dove to the floor, thinking she had knocked it over when she had gotten up.

"Looking for this?" A voice asked, dangling a black rubber band surrounded by white cloth in Setsuna's face. Carefully, Setsuna snatched for the object, only to grasp air in her sweaty palms. "Hey! Akira, give me that!" Setsuna yelled, following Akira's hand, as she yanked it into the air. Akira extended to her full height, smirking as the shorter girl jumped up and down trying to get back what was her's. The effort was futile, Setsuna was too short to even graze her hair tie. Setsuna pouted, giving up trying to reclaim her property, collapsing onto her bed. "Why not?" Setsuna murmured, crossing her arms. "Because," Asuna added from the kitchen, "We train you today-" "In the art of dating!" Ako interrupted, again from the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"So...it's necessary for my hair to be down?"<p>

"Part of the training." Asuna explained, an evil smile spreading over her lips. Setsuna frowned, "Let's get this over with."

"Alright, Setsuna! What is the first thing you do on a date?"

"Uhhhh...Pick them up?"

"Errrrrrrr. Wrong answer. You get dressed, silly."

"NOOOOOOOO WAAAAAAY!" Setsuna snapped, squeezing Yuunagi to her chest, eye twitching as she tipped forward in her desk. Somehow, Asuna had managed to convince the headmaster to give them an empty classroom, far away from the other classes. Setsuna was sure, this would be the worst lesson she would learn. She was also convinced she would fail every test and exam.

But, Setsuna had still found herself in this empty classroom, similar to negi's, but somewhat older. Her 3 band mates were at the front, next to the chalk board. Asuna tapped the board, a chunk of yellow chalk gripped in her hand. "Rule number 1! Find the perfect outfit!" Asuna boomed, writing her statement on the board and underlining it several times. "We cleared your closet out earlier today, remember?" Akira asked softly, sitting on the teacher's desk. Setsuna nodded, of course, she had tons of clothes. She often had to buy new clothes, due to the fact that she often got caught in the fray of a robbery. Yes. That was her life.

"Alright. Get up here and make an outfit. You WILL BE JUDGED HARSHLY." Asuna hissed, eyes flaming, as she gripped the chalk between her palm, only for it to dissipate into dust. Akira dead panned, "Well someone here has been drinking evil juice..." She trailed off, pulling Setsuna's duffel bag out and onto the desk. "Here." Akira said, moving two of the desks together so Setsuna would have more room. Without a word, or even bothering to meet her teacher's flaming eyes, Setsuna sat up from her desk, striding over to the other desks with her bag on it. Setsuna went to work silently, picking through her clothes until she found what she liked. She tugged out a pair of black skinny jeans, along with a tan muscle tee. She had three or so things in mind that she wanted, but before she could pull out more, she was nailed in the head with a ruler. "Ow." Setsuna said dryly, catching said object as it bounced off her fore head. Effortlessly, Setsuna flung the ruler back at Asuna at least ten times harder than she had. Asuna whimpered, standing behind Ako. Setsuna smirked in satisfaction, going back to her duffel bag.

"Hmmm." Setsuna said, lifting up pile after pile of clothing in her bag. She sighed in frustration, tapping her blunt fingernails on the desk. "Need some help?" Akira offered, hopping back off the desk. "NO. Let her do this on her own." Asuna intervened, quietly stopping Akira. Setsuna nodded in agreement, "I should be doing this on my own. And I think I just found what I wanted." Setsuna said, a smile spreading to her cheeks as she pulled out brown leather jacket with pockets on the upper torso.

Akira wolf whistled, "Must have cost a pretty penny.". Akira broke away from Asuna, stepping forward to touch the soft leather. Setsuna chuckled, "Not really. This was my grandfather's. He fought in the Vietnam War and he passed down to me. I was his favorite." Setsuna said, beaming as Akira felt the worn leather. "Keep you warm?" Akira asked, knowing the answer. Setsuna snorted, "Hell yeah." Akira giggled, but paused as she looked over the jacket again. "Why aren't there any markings on it?" Setsuna smiled, folding the leather jacket over and placing it on the table with her pants and shirt. "My grandpa was a spy." Setsuna answered simply, turning to Asuna who was leaning against the chalk board. "I'm do-" "You pass. You'll look great." Asuna said somberly, checking the time. "My lessons done Setsu. You didn't really need any help with that."

"My lessons next. Akira's will be tomorrow."

"And it will be just getting your hair done. It's on me."

"So lets go!" Ako said anxiously, eying the clock, "It's almost lunch time. We need to go to our dorm room. We'll eat there." Ako half whispered, half yelled as she ran for the door. "Alright. Go Ako, we'll meet up with you after we help Setsuna get her clothes." Asuna said, walking over to the table and grabbing piles of clothes. "No wait, It's alright. We can go together." Setsuna argued, stuffing the rest of her clothing in her bag. "Alright, but I think I hear a camera clicking near by..let's go!" Akira said anxiously, looking down the empty hall.

And with that, they departed for Ako's room.

"Sooooooo how are we doing this?" Setsuna asked, taking a handful of popcorn out of her bowl. Setsuna had decided, she wasn't as hungry as the others and could wait until later to eat, but Akira had begged her to at least nibble on something. So, Setsuna found herself making a bag of popcorn as the the others finished up their meal. Ako appeared next to Setsuna's side, a smile on her face, "Well Setsuna, we decided to take a trip to go see Evangeline."

"WHAT? BUT...b-but she wants to suck my blood!"

"Do you want a good date tomorrow?"

"Yes.."

Akira walked into the kitchen, an empty plate in her hand. Carefully, Akira placed her plate in the sink, ignoring the ruckus her friends were making. "Hey you too. Stop it." Akira hissed, "Asuna get in here. We're going over out game plan." Said girl walked into the kitchen, still finishing what Setsuna presumed to be roasted chicken. Setsuna was somewhat shocked, any other time they were eating, Asuna was the first to scarf her's down and ask for seconds. Whatever the reason, Setsuna didn't have time to ask. "Alrighty folks." Ako began, huddling everyone up, "The game plan is...go to Evangeline. Chachamaru said that Evangeline had some new device set up in the resort-" "You talk to Chachamaru?" Setsuna asked, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion. Ako shrugged, "Chachamaru knows a lot about medical procedures. We study together."

"Alright. Back to the plan. So we're going to Eva's. Before you ask, it's a simulation thingy. I can't explain it." Ako said, seeing Setsuna open her mouth to speak. Setsuna nodded. "Finish your food Asuna. We're burning daylight." Akira mumbled, watching as Asuna dropped a piece of plump, juicy chicken down her throat. Asuna put her index finger up, indicating that she would only need a moment. Finally, she swallowed and flipped her plate so everyone could see. "Look. I'm finished." Setsuna felt her eye twitch, "Then let's go. I'm not getting any younger."

* * *

><p>"Setsuna, lay down in this chamber." Chachamaru said, opening a silver, almost tanning bed like chamber up so the swordswoman could climb inside. Setsuna paused, somewhat suspicious. "Where's Asuna? And Akira and Ako?" She asked slowly. Chachamaru turned around mechanically, gesturing to a glass window. "I can assure you, Setsuna. Asuna, Ako, and Akira are perfectly fine. They'll be monitoring your progress on a screen in that room. I've already explained how to operate the system to them." Chachamaru reassured, looking around the room. It was nothing special, just a small, carpeted room. The walls were gray, excluding the glass window. Setsuna squinted, trying to look through the window. She deduced, it was a one way mirror. "I think I'll wait for them to get here. That..thing looks kinda cramped." Setsuna commented, placing a hand in the chamber. Indeed, it was very cramped and only held enough room for one person. Underneath her fingers, Setsuna was surprised, instead of meeting hard, mold like material, but a soft putt like substance. Bending over to further examine the chamber, much to Chachamaru's amusement, Setsuna looked at the hood of the device, and pulled down a wire frame in the shape of a human body. Quizzically, Setsuna looked up to Chachamaru.<p>

"It's a wire frame of the human body; there are a set of electrical currents running through them. This allows emotions and movements to be tracked when you go into the virtual world."

"The who-bada-whata?" Setsuna asked dumbly, dropping the wires into the bed. Ignoring her question, Chachamaru replied, "Ah. It looks like Asuna and company have arrived. Please lie down in the bed."

Setsuna, still confused, nodded quickly, and did as she was instructed. Hopping into the soft foam and leaning back, Setsuna stared up at the top of the bed, watching the wires blink and flash with the technology embedded in them. "Relax. Things will go much better if you aren't stiff." Chachamaru hinted, pulling down the wiring and lid onto Setsuna's body. Setsuna flinched, hearing the lid snap shut, then hearing the whirring as Chachamaru walked away and out of the room. Inside the chamber, it was pitch black. There wasn't any sound besides the humming of the device and her own breathing. Suddenly, a fuzzy voice appeared out of nowhere, "Setsuna? Can you hear us?"

If the door of the chamber hadn't been locked shut, Setsuna would have jumped out of it. "HOLY FU-oh my god. Akira, you guys scared me!" Setsuna shouted, pinching her eyes shut, as her heart settled down. Even though Setsuna was a little mad, she couldn't help but laugh as she heard laughter ring out into the chamber. Setsuna presumed it was a radio transmission, and that her friends were in the room behind the one sided mirror.

"So how is it in there, Setsu?"

"It's a little cramped and really really dark. But the thing I'm laying on is like memory foam."

"Oooooo! I wanna-"

"Asuna! Stop hogging the mic, we have to get this started."

"AKIRA! I WASN'T DO-"

"SHUT. UP."

"Sorrrrry...who died and made you queen?"

"Ignoring that. Setsuna, close your eyes and focus on one thing."

"Like I'm going to sleep?"

"Yeah. Just like that. Go ahead and do that now. We'll talk to you in the other world. See ya!" Akira yelled, cutting off the microphone and ending communication between the chamber and the glass room.

Setsuna breathed in slowly, relaxing into the foam. The whirring of the chamber acted as a repetitive rhythm, lulling Setsuna into an easy sleep.

* * *

><p>"Ugh. Where am I?" Setsuna asked, yawning. Quickly, she recognized the smell of assorted coffee beans and fruits. Setsuna blinked, looking down at her body. "Why am I in my work clothes?" Setsuna asked, not receiving an answer. Confused, the girl continued to exam her body, testing her motor skills. She wiggled her toes and fingers, sighing with satisfaction as they did as she wanted. "But wasn't I just in the..?" Setsuna trailed off, looking around the coffee shop. Dazed, Setsuna looked around, noting the dimly lit shop was practically empty. The drive thru wasn't even 'alive', as they said.<p>

"Setsuna~!" A sing song voice came from her left. "Hmm?" Setsuna murmured, still dazed. "Hey. Nerd-"

"DON'T CALL ME A NERD!" Setsuna roared, turning around to meet playful brown eyes. "Hey girl~." Mary called, waving her hand at the flaming girl. Sighing, Setsuna sat on the cash register, not caring if her manager saw. "Hey." Setsuna mumbled, hand in her chin. Mary smiled, grabbing a plastic cup and sipping out of it. From what Setsuna could tell, it was hot chocolate.

"If you don't like being called nerd, why are you wearing those?" Mary asked, pointing to Setsuna's face. Puzzled, Setsuna reached up to her face, fingers ramming into her eyes. "Ow!" Setsuna cried, reaching for her eye, only to realize her finger had been blocked by glass. "_Glass?"_ Setsuna asked mentally, feeling above her ears for a piece of metal or plastic. Finally, through her tangled locks, she found a metal bar. Carefully, Setsuna pulled the metal of her ears, and set them on her lap for examination. In her lap, were a pair of black, metal framed glasses. They were retro, and on the side in white letters was 'BS19 Demi'. "Oh." Setsuna said smiling as she slid her glasses back on her face, "My glasses. Fine. Call me a nerd, Mary. At least I'm not a band geek." she countered playfully, hopping off the counter. Mary blushed, "HEY. You know what, go out there and take that girl's order! bum.."

Setsuna chuckled, watching as Mary took another swig of her drink, marching off into the break room. The glasses wearing girl shook her head, walking out into the lounge area, searching for the girl Mary had mentioned. Setsuna squinted, adjusting to her glasses, which tickled the bridge of her nose. Quickly, Setsuna rubbed her ticklish nose, looking around the shop. Finally, as Setsuna stepped behind a display of mugs available for purchase, Setsuna spotted the girl, reading a book in the corner. A smile found a way to Setsuna's face as she walked to the table. A familiar tingly feeling found it's way to her stomach, warming her toes and cheeks especially. "Wow.." Setsuna whispered, brushing hair out of her face. Swallowing all nervousness, Setsuna sat down at the girl's table, smile growing. "Um.." Setsuna began, trying to get the girl's attention. The girl looked up from her book, setting it down on the table as she watched the handsome girl in front of her, trying to find the right words. Setsuna shook her head, mesmerized as a pair of glazed brown eyes looked up from the book. They narrowed expectantly, waiting to know why they had been interrupted. Setsuna laughed easily, running a finger through her hair, settling on her temple. "You have something in your eye." Setsuna whispered, reaching a calloused hand to gently brush away an invisible eyelash. The girl stiffened, flinching as Setsuna's hand drew close, but Setsuna pressed her hand against the girl's cheek. As Setsuna had predicted, the skin was softer than Egyptian cotton, and smoother than water. Smiling, Setsuna drew back. The girl eyed her suspiciously, but uttered a "Thank you." as she brushed chocolate locks out of her eyes. "Hey," Setsuna laughed, blushing slightly, "I just realized this, b-but you look a lot like my next girlfriend."

* * *

><p>Me: DONE!<p>

Setsuna: You're slacking bubby.

Me: Yeah. I know but...I had a family death. I haven't been in a writing mood in a while. And I apologize guys.

Mana: It's alright. I'm sure they understand...i hope.

Me: Well, let me know if it's alright. It might be awhile until I get into the swing of things again.

Mana: Just bear with us.

Setsuna: Yeah. Well read and review.

Me: Stay tuned for the next chapter.

Me, Mana, & Setsuna: Bye!


	7. Omake

Me: *reporter voice* I would just like to say, the dream sequence was NOT, I repeat NOT from the poll. That was my own echi-ness...or however you spell it. Well that is all-

Setsuna: HOOOOOOOOOLD UP home boyyyyyy.

Me: Huh?

Setsuna: How the hell are you going to make me get into a tanning bed-

Me: It wasn't a tanning bed...

Setsuna: And HOW IN THE HEEEELL are you going to make me a nerd, that wears those nerdy glasses-

Kazumi: *brings in note*

Me: Teeheee...heeheehee...

Kazumi: WAHAHAHA

Setsuna:...What?

Me: Setsuna. Note from your girl.

Setsuna: Alright. *takes note* Dear setsuna, I think nerds are ugly-

Me & Kazumi: *Gasp*

Setsuna: shhhhhh! I think nerds are ugly, not including you. You look sexy...i mean adorable in them. Love, konoka.

Me: That's sweet. Omake?

Kazumi: *grins* Omake.

**Omake 1**

Randy: Ready Setsuna?

Setsuna: *nods*

Randy: *starts playing piano*

Setsuna: Konoka~! I wanna rape you Konoka~! I want you on the bed, begging me to shed, my clothes! I want you to screaaaaam my name! We're alone girl, there ain't no shame in my game, cuz this is the game we plaaaaaaay!

Randy: Good job! You'll be ready for the concer...WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SING?

Setsuna: The rape game...

Randy: GREAT song. Lets sing it at the concert!

Setsuna and Randy: *Thumbs up*

**Omake 2**

*setsuna's still asleep, but everyone else is up*

Setsuna: OHHHHHHH...OHHH KONOKA...

Ako: Whaaaa? *Drops toast*

Setsuna: OH MY GOD. YOU'RE PUSHING SO HARD-

Asuna: What the hell is wrong with her...?

Akira: She been possed by a sex ghost.

Setsuna *rises off bed* YOU'RE PUSHING SO HARD. STOP. YOUR GONNA MAKE ME-

Akira: I'll get the holy water!

*In setsuna's dream*

Setsuna: *Crying* I can't believe you did that!

Konoka: *pouts* I said i was sorry Set-chan!

Setsuna: YOU MESSED UP MY PAINT JOB! HOW DO YOU FLIP A CAR OVER BY SPEEDING, HITTING A TURTLE, AND OVER TURNING? FUCK IF I SHOULD KNOW!

Konoka: *Looks at inside of car* Set-chan...If the outside is messed up, wouldn't it make sense to mess up the inside too?

Setsuna: What do you mean, Kono-chan?

Konoka: *Smiles and leads setsuna to the car* You'll see.

Setsuna: WAIT. Why are you taking my pants of-ohhhhhh...I gotcha now.

*back in the real world*

Akira: I think we overreacted..

Ako: Yeah. She was only dreaming about konoka messing up a car.

Asuna: Then they messed up the seats.

Ako: Should we..?

Asuna: No. Just...No.

**Omake 3**

*Years ago, setsuna comes from elementary to konoka's house*

Setsuna: Mmmm...These glasses are so...i hope kono-chan likes them.

Konoka: *comes home and goes to her room* Oh, set-chan! What are you doing here?

Setsuna: Um...um...um *hides face*

Konoka: What's the matter set-chan? Did some boy hurt you?

Setsuna: No kono-chan...

Konoka: Show me your face then.

Setsuna: *shakes head* nooo.

Konoka: *puppy dog face* Please?

Setsuna: Fiiiiine..*pulls away face and blushes*

Konoka: So cuuuuuuute! Will you keep these?

Setsuna: W-why?

Konoka: They're sexy. Be my little nerd forever?

Setsuna: S-sure konoka.

*Years later*

Setsuna: And that is how i picked an kept these glasses, Mary.

Mary: Awwww. I got an idea...that will be used in the actual story. WAHAHA

Setsuna: Tell me!

Mary: *whisper whisper*

Setsuna: *stars in eyes* LETS DO IT!


	8. Horse Rides, Sleepovers, & First Kisses

Me: Only have one day of school left folks

Kazumi: And he has yet to get a girlfriend-

Me: *points finger accusingly* YOUUUUUU were the one who told that girl I had a god damn condition where my jang-a-lang had to be rubbed on the first date, I BLAME YOUUU!

Kazumi: *Shrugs and pulls out camera* It wasn't as bad as what I did to Setsuna.

Me: What did you-

Setsuna: *walks in on the phone* She made me and Konoka do the deuce bigalow scenes, the "get down tonight" and butt spreading one with the tall lady.

Adam Sandler: *off screen* That was a huge bitch!

Me: Ahhhhh. That never gets old!

Setsuna: She made me wear a freaking thong...huh? Um...nothing Konoka! I'm just talking about our first date...

Me: *sweat drops*

Kazumi: *continues to polish camera* Uh-huh

* * *

><p>"Excuse me? Do I know you?" The girl asked sharply, her eyes staring into Setsuna's soul. The girl slammed her book shut, not caring if her page had been lost. Setsuna snapped back, somewhat shocked at what she had just done.<p>

"I-I-I-I-I.."

The girl stood up quickly, knocking her chair over, eyes not leaving Setsuna's stunned face. "Listen," the brown haired girl said quietly, leaning forward "I have gone through enough of mr and mrs mcflirts. I do not want some stupid person, like yourself, that is rude enough to interrupt my reading just to hit on me."

Setsuna sat in her seat, mouth agape. She raised her eyebrows slowly, confused, "What did I do.." Setsuna mumbled, pride somewhat hurt as she watched the pretty girl storm out of the shop. Really, what had she done, try to get a girlfriend? That wasn't a crime was it? Setsuna groaned, pulling her hair back as she contemplated her actions. "I didn't do anything. All I did was- I don't even know anymore!" She whispered, slowly looking to the other side of the table.

Hope.

That's what Setsuna felt when she looked at where the girl had just been seeing. Setsuna almost jumped for joy, "Ahaha! She dropped her book!" Setsuna cheered, snatching the wrinkled paper-back book off the table, and dashing for the door. "Be back, Mary!"

From the break room, Mary sat on an old bench, dozing off. Briefly, she sat up, looked in Setsuna's direction before falling back to the bench. Setsuna shook her head, bounding out of the cafe and out into the stream of people flooding in. Looking left, then right, Setsuna darted down the stairs, before jumping off the side. Setsuna stumbled, face catching a mouthful of dirt, but gripped the thick book to her chest. The glasses clad girl paused for a minute to catch her breath, then started off again.

The streets became gray blurs, the people splashes of peach and white. Setsuna panted heavily, dodging the walls of people and animals, walking through the street at an agonizingly slow pace. Still, there was no sign of the beautiful girl Setsuna had just angered.

The sky was changing from a bright blue to a dark, cloudy gray. It looked like it was about to rain. Setsuna was still wondering about in her work uniform, looking for a glimpse of brown hair. Setsuna stopped at a light pole, wriggling in her converse. "_what was she wearing? Come on, think think think!" _she thought, pounding her hand against her head. "I spent enough time ogling her!I should remember her clothing.." Setsuna yelled at herself, trying to relive the 'chat' at the cafe. From behind her, a small, sweet voice spoke.

"So, you liked what you saw?"

Setsuna spun around, somewhat embarrassed at her outburst. "Wow..." Setsuna said, licking her lips. There she was. The person she had been looking for. Even though Setsuna could not remember her outfit at the coffee shop, she definitely knew that she was wearing something different. The brown haired girl was wearing a pair of denim shorts, barely covering the peach skin above her thigh. Along with that, she was wearing a zebra print tank top, revealing a thin black bra strap. "_Be cool."_ A voice offered, sounding surprisingly similar to Akira's. Setsuna shook it off, putting her arm out against the light pole. Unfortunately, she misjudged the distance between her elbow and the pole, so when she leaned back, she hit pavement. "Wh-wh-whoa!" Setsuna screamed, fanning her arms out in an attempt to regain her balance. The book flew from her hands, fluttering to the pavement with a dull thud. In under a second, the girl was by her side, propping her head into her lap. "You alright?" She asked, voice oozing with concern. Setsuna blinked once, staring into those mesmerizing brown eyes. Groaning, Setsuna pinched her eyes shut in pain, slipping a hand to the back of her head.

The beauty wrapped her arms around Setsuna, worriedly watching her grunt as she sat up. Setsuna hissed, leaning against the girl holding her up. "Don't push yourself." The girl scolded as Setsuna struggled to her feet. "I'm fine." Setsuna mumbled, standing up for a few seconds then collapsing back into the girl's arms. "Told you." She poked, smiling as Setsuna dropped back into her arms. Setsuna fought her arms, "Who the heck are you anyways?" Setsuna asked, screwing her face up in pain, as the girl pressed a soft finger against her head. The girl shrugged, pulling her finger back. "Let me take care of you in my apartment. It's about to rain, then we can talk."

Setsuna nodded, slowly dropping her head onto the girl's stomach. "Come on. Get up." The girl urged, standing up. Setsuna went along with her, pushing her weak legs underneath her. "Ah, your book!" Setsuna reminded, pointing to the forgotten wrinkled old book. The girl shrugged, "I never liked it. Now lets walk. It's starting to sprinkle."

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Setsuna was comfortable snuggled onto a large bed covered with pink sheets, and decorated with a collection of stuffed animals. Her savior had just went into the kitchen, to brew some tea and get an ice pack for the knot forming on the back of Setsuna's head.<p>

So Setsuna was left in the bedroom among the many stuffed animals adorning the bed. From the corner of her eye, Setsuna noticed a combed clump of bronze fur a few inches from her arm. "Horse." Setsuna said to herself, noting the four limbs, mane, and tail. Setsuna tugged the horse to her, rubbing the soft plush doll against her cheek. It had been so long since she had ever gotten anything like this. Something her parents should have given her. She snuggled against the stuffed pony, "Mommy.."

* * *

><p>"Setsuna! Be careful, Yunagi isn't like your father's horse Tsuki!" A women called, atop a dark bay mare. The women had gently brown eyes and thick wavy black hair that settled a little past her shoulders. She was clothed in a dark blue kimono decorated with black birds and clouds. A large blade was strapped to her back, decorated in gold, outlined in diamonds, and engraved in her name, Murasaki. The woman, only appearing to be 21, gently clucked to her horse, "Come on, Hina. Let's handle our children. I never could understand why they named your colt, Yunagi. He's not dark like you at all." The woman spoke quietly, letting the reins slip from her fingers as they loped along the green meadow. She smiled, spotting the familiar bronze coat of Hina's first son, then her own child.<p>

The bronze horse, Yunagi, snorted and pranced across the grass gracefully, as if he was a bird. Murasaki noted quickly, as Hina approached her son, that the foal was growing to be a lovely horse. He had a chestnut coat, glowing with health. His head was fine, a beautiful, chiseled work of art. Under his coat were the large bulges of muscles, quivering with power. Yunagi's legs were finely drawn up, the perfect size. He would be a powerful sprinter, a wonderful distance horse. "He is definitely a Tsuki colt." She noted, tugging the reins back as they approached. The young horse stopped for a moment to nicker to his mother then continued to prance along, careful to keep the person on his back off the ground. On top of his back, no saddle, was a young girl with long snow white hair, not wavy like her mother's, but just as thick. She bounced up and down happily on the horse's back, holding onto clumps of red mane, instead of reins. Carefully, she tugged the horses mane to the left, completed a circle around her mother before halting him just in front of her. "I'm fine, mommy. I've practically raised Yunagi. He listens to me." The girl reasoned, patting the quivering coat, earning a soft nicker from her mount. "See?" She smiled, squeezing her legs around Yunagi.

Murasaki studied her child carefully, chuckling as she did so. "Setsuna, where is your shirt? Your chest wrappings? Why are you only wearing your vest? " She asked, giggling as she slipped off Hina's back, flipping the reins over, leaving her mare free to wander with her son. The girl in question slipped off her horses back, dropping onto a soft patch of grass with a small thud. She patted her horse's side, letting him know it was alright to go. He snorted, then pranced after his mother, towards a spring near by.

Shyly, the little girl pulled her vest closer to her body, "It's hot. Plus everything else got covered in sweat," Setsuna wrinkled her nose up, "and blood." Her mother sighed, watching her daughter crab step nervously, "You couldn't have a maid get you some clothes? A wrapping at least?" She asked, grabbing a lock of hair off her shoulder, playing with it. The little girl in front of her made a face, wiped some dirt off her cheek, then plopped to the ground. She pursed her lips, "No, mommy."

Murasaki chuckled, falling to the ground beside her child, "I'm glad you didn't forget your crown, Setsuna." Setsuna reached up the touch the golden circlet, an intricate pattern of flowers and birds, a crow decorating the tip of the crown, wings outstretched. She tugged it out of her hair, the startling color of snow, watching as it spun around in a circle between her legs, clothed in baggy reg pants, coming to a bunched band at her ankle. Setsuna hummed, wriggling her toes in a small patch of dirt. "I've gotten really strong mommy. Daddy wants me to wear these bracelets on my arms now." The small child pointed out the golden bands circling her unusually large biceps. "Hmm? Already? He said he was going to wait until you were 9 to put those on you." Murasaki asked, surprised. "_Tobu, is it time for her to grow her wings already?" _She asked mentally, thinking of her husband back at the palace. "But then again, your 7th birthday was about..7 months ago."

The snow haired girl shrugged, "Daddy's talking about taking to me to this princess over in Kyoto for an oh my."

"Excuse me, what did you say, honey?"

"An oh my."

Her mother paused, "Omai, sweety." she corrected, smiling. Her daughter blushed, flopping over onto her belly, suddenly interested in a butterfly. "Close enough..." she muttered, poking a blade of grass with an extremely long nail. Without looking over at her child, Murasaki remarked, "Your talons are coming in nicely. Do you need any medication?" Setsuna shook her head, "No pain."

"Hmm. So how do you like the princess from Kyoto?"

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW!" Setsuna shot up, blushing beet red from head to toe. Her mother smiled, but said nothing, and continued to watch her daughter rant. "HUH!" The 7 year old screeched, pacing back and forth. "I was just wondering. What do you think of her?" Her mother asked, knowing the response she would get. Setsuna plopped back to the ground, indian style, turned a darker shade of red and answered her mother's question. She snorted, "She's ugly. From what dady tells me, she's a big snob and-"

"You like her and think she's cute?" Murasaki said, knowing her daughter very well, a grin sliding on her face. Her daughter's blush subsided to a shade of pink, and she took up her father's famous grin. An open mouth smile with a quite noticeable trail of drool on her chin. "Yeaaaaaaaaaaah." the princess replied. The queen laughed, "So describe her to me, tobu jr."

"Mommmmmy," Setsuna whined, sighing, "Fine. I've been involved in some discussions when daddy goes into meetings with daddy-in-law Eishun."

"daddy-in-law?"

"Daddy said 'you better get used to it ichigo!', which I have no idea why daddy calls me that."

"Uh-huuuuuh. Riiiiight."

"But any who, her name's Konoka. In the pictures they show me, she has really long hair, the color of chocolate and big, warm eyes that match. She's seems really nice from what Eishun has said. And pretty. "

* * *

><p>"How do you know my name?"<p>

"What?" Setsuna asked, sitting up from the bed, horse falling from her hands, now forgotten. The girl standing in the kitchen doorway eyed Setsuna suspiciously, but walked over to her with a cup of tea and an ice pack in hand. "My name's Konoka." she stated, crawling on top of Setsuna. "There's your first answer. Now lay against the head board."

Setsuna blushed, gaped, even drooled a little, but pretended not to see the obvious cleavage right before her. She did as Konoka wanted, careful not to touch the thighs firmly placed on either side of her. Konoka smiled gently, pressed the porcelain cup to Setsuna's chapped lips once she had steadied herself over her. "Drink slow. It's hot." she advised, watching as the red, spiced liquid slipped into the dark haired girl's mouth. Setsuna slurped quietly, still thinking of the days she had spent at home, her real home. Everyday she would wake up, follow her father around for training, whether in battle or ruling her soon to be kingdom. Then, she would slip to the stable to ride Yunagi out in her secret meadow. Of course her parents knew where it was, they had met there when they were younger for secret dates. She could still feel the wind whipping her hair, as she prodded Yunagi along with her legs, the strength in his stride, the loops of bronze mane threaded in her hands. It was all so real.

Konoka pulled the cup from Setsuna's lips, plopping with an ice pack wrapped in a towel on her head. Outside, the sky was really starting to darken. The window was being pounded with droplets of rain, leaving little trails as they slid off the glass. Konoka wriggled off her, placed the empty tea cup on the table, then proceeded to pull the curtains shut over the window. "I guess you'll be staying the night. You can use some of my clothes to sleep in if you like." She said, shivering a little. Setsuna shook her head, watching as Konoka walked over to the thermostat by the door and turned it up a few degrees. "I can sleep in this. I'm used to falling asleep in my work clothes." Setsuna said, remembering all the nights she had passed out asleep after work. Remembering the stuffed horse, Setsuna reached for it again and set it between her legs. The bed rocked a little when Konoka plopped down on it beside Setsuna. "Do you ride horses?" Konoka asked innocently, pointing to her stuffed doll. Without answering, Setsuna stroked its mane, "Tell me about yourself first." Setsuna replied, smiling. "I had a feeling you would say that." Konoka said sighing, "My name is Konoka Konoe." the young girl paused, "Yes. THE Konoe family. The one that's famous for trading and...don't think I'm crazy..but its powerful mages." Setsuna secretly smiled, "Where do you come from?"

"Kyoto."

"Did you live in an estate? No siblings? All you did was play with a red bouncy ball?"

Konoka flipped onto her back and looked up at Setsuna and raised an eyebrow, "Creeper?" She laughed, "Yeah. I didn't have any brothers or sisters. My dad was always in meetings with a king, so all I did was play with a bouncy ball. Like you said. And by the way, sorry for being so bitchy earlier. I'm tired." Konoka apologized, pointing to a framed picture of herself, sitting by a pond with a shiny red ball in hand. "_You look exactly how I remember.."_ Setsuna thought sadly, squeezing the doll tighter. _"I didn't want to leave you Kono-chan.."_

"Did the king have a daughter?"

She tensed her body up, "Yes." She rolled her shoulders, then sat up and leaned against Setsuna. Setsuna winced when she felt the weight of Konoka's head on her shoulder. She was a little sore from her incident earlier, but she didn't let Konoka know. Quietly, Konoka combed her fingers through her hair. "I remember the first time I saw her."

* * *

><p>"Do you have your kanmuri?"<p>

"Yes, daddy."

"I wish I didn't have to cut your hair and dye. It was so much longer, more beautiful." A brown haired man sighed, looking over his daughter. His daughter, Setsuna, smoothed out the wrinkles of her black pants, emblazoned with golden feathers and flames. "It's fine. It was starting to weigh me down. Now what are we doing daddy?" She asked, yawing as she watched the sun begin to rise. Her father patted her head affectionately, and said, "You'll be riding with me to the Konoe estate, ichigo. You'll meet someone very important, your future wife."

His daughter felt underneath her jacket for the golden bands constricting her now well developed muscles. She made a face and cocked her head to the side. "Daddy. I don't want to surprise you, but I'm a girl." the child said innocently. Before her father could explain more, one of his officials bowed before them. "King Tobu, the caravan is ready to go as soon as you give word." The official spoke slowly, bowing so low his tangled black beard almost touched the soft ground. Tobu nodded, "I will send word in a few minutes. You are dismissed."

Setsuna walked over to her father's black horse, Tsuki, and pulled her hair tie cord out of one of the knapsacks. The giant horse pawed the ground anxiously and snorted. Setsuna rubbed his neck to calm him down, "He seems like he's wound up, dad. Maybe he needs to be exercised more often." Her father shrugged, pulled out his fan and waved it towards himself. He smirked and grabbed the hair tie from Setsuna, "Maybe he senses your own excitement I-chi-go." He teased, tying his child's hair in a top knot. "Daddddddddy." Setsuna whined, blushing a dull red, as her father pulled her dark colored hair back. "Why did you pick a black cord? Why not white so you could actually see it?" He asked quietly, grabbing the hair loosely in his giant hands. Setsuna shrugged and clucked her tongue. "Well chicken head, I guess I don't know if I should let you ride Yunagi or ride in the carriage." He said playfully, smacking his daughter's cheeks from behind her head. "Ow, dad, that hurt!" She wined, rubbing her face pitifully. Tobu dramatically bowed, "My dearest apology's, King setzuzu. Shall I call a waaaaaah-mbulance?"

"Hey, um, excuse me you two, but I'd like to get a move on." Setsuna's mother called from the carriage behind them. "In a minute dear," He said to his wife, but he turned around and whispered, "Now look what you did! You held me up, and made your mother get all bit-"

_-WACK-_

"Owwwwwwwwwwww." The king said, holding his forehead. Setsuna sniggered, "Mom told you." Tobu sighed, "Come on Setsuna, before I get hit with another fan. Get on Yunagi." Setsuna walked beside her father's horse to her own colt. She grabbed his reins, decorated in the same pattern as her clothes, and led him to a stump. Grunting, Setsuna jumped onto the stump and onto the gigantic colt's back. Setsuna gripped the reins in her hand, Yunagi took the bit between his teeth and tugged on it, prancing back to his father's side. Her father handed her her kanmuri from Tsuki's back, straightening the long ribbon out on her back side. Tsuki nosed his son affectionately, whinnied anxiously, waiting for his rider to kick him into gear. Tobu did a last minute check of his daughter, satisfied with her appearance, waved his golden fan to the rest of the caravan behind them. Setsuna clucked to her mount and she was now on her way to the famous Konoe estate.

Many thrown fans and jokes later..

Setsuna gasped when she saw the estate, of course it was smaller than her home, but the difference was startling. It was beautiful; white stone buildings topped with elegant black roofs. Yunagi snorted and threw his head up, swung to the left, slightly behind her father. Setsuna stunned, went along with her mount, making no action to full him up, "Yeah Yunagi.I thought it was amazing too." Setsuna clucked after she had regained her senses, urging Yunagi up behind her father, as they entered the gates. However, just before they entered, her father jerked his mount to a stop. Setsuna pulled the reins up, Yunagi bounced up against them, pulling hard on the bit. She pulled him sideways, to avoid the gate. "Why are we stopping, father?" Setsuna asked urgently, wheeling the fighting colt around.

Her father eyed the gate carefully, "Do you feel that Setsuna?" He asked, steering his own horse over to her. Setsuna squeezed Yunagi's sides with her legs, "Stop it." she hissed. Yunagi let the bit go, perked his ears up and focused on his father. Setsuna let the reins go, focusing on what she was feeling. Eyebrows furrowed, Setsuna focused on the point in the back of her mind. Then she felt it. The faint sting at her finger tips. "Yes dad, I feel it. What is it?" Her father looked back at the carriage behind them, "A small charm for demons. A light one. It shouldn't bother us though." he said, slapping the reins on Tsuki's neck, as a sign to continue. Setsuna hesitated, watching her father ride through the gate before clucking to Yunagi to follow her father. She grit her teeth as she passed through, she could feel it now. It was almost like a cloak of magic surround her, pulling her down. But she managed to get through it.

Minutes later, Setsuna was bowing good bye to her parents and horse at the stable, then led to a changing room by a maid. Quickly, Setsuna changed into something more casual, something she was more comfortable in. Her kendo outfit; a blue hakama and white shirt. Then the maid led her through many twisting halls and openings that led outside. "Here, your highness. Please go out there. The princess shall keep you company for now." the maid said, bowing as she opened a screen that led outside. Setsuna nodded, slightly confused, but she went outside. She wandered to a sakura tree overlooking a koi fish pond. The air was slightly foggy, there was a low mist covering the pond. "Hello? Anyone out here?" Setsuna asked, sitting down at the base of the tree indian style. No response. Setsuna shrugged, "Oh well. I can take this time to think. Or practice pulling _them_ out."

Setsuna took a deep breath, cleared her mind, and put one of her hands out flat, the other in a fist, and held it to her chest. She concentrated hard, like her father had told her, but kept her mind empty. "_Think of how it feels to fly. Pull your chi into two points on your back._" Her father's voice echoed in her head. "Wind." Setsuna whispered. "Soaring. Clouds. Freedom." She spoke quietly, imagining herself in the air. There it was! The faint tugging on her back, the pull of her skin, separating into two magnificent black wings. But for some reason, there was no popping sound, no beating of magnificent wings. Nothing. Just the tugging of the skin on her back. And the sound of someone walking towards her. "_Huh?"_ Setsuna thought, canceling all of the ki concentrated on her back, jumping to her feet.

"_So...s-s-so cute!"_ Setsuna thought, blushing as she looked at the person approaching her. A chocolate haired girl dressed in a pink kimono with white birds eyed her carefully, a red ball cradled to her chest. "Hello. My name's Konoka Konoe. What's yours?" The girl asked, looking at Setsuna curiously. Setsuna cleared her throat, blushed an even darker shade of pink. "Setsuna."

"Setsuna? Set-Chan!"

"Konoka..Kono-chan!"

* * *

><p>"She was gorgeous. You look just like her." Konoka mumbled, blushing. Setsuna smiled, closed her eyes and relaxed. The sheets rustled. Bracelets chinked. Setsuna's eyes shot back open to meet warm, brown eyes. A warm palm pressed to the back of her head. Setsuna hissed, drawing back for a moment, but pressed her head back against the pale hand. "I'm sorry," Konoka whispered, "Does it hurt? It was my fault. I'm so sorry. If I hadn't been so bitchy at starbucks you wouldn't have been running aro-"<p>

"Shhh.."

Fist kisses happen strangely sometimes, but Setsuna wouldn't know this. Neither would Konoka. But they kissed like they had done it a thousand times.

Konoka fought for dominance, pushing hard on Setsuna's chest, trying to pin her to the wall, but Setsuna wouldn't have it. Setsuna was much more stronger. She flicked her tongue over Konoka's lips, knowing she would be surprised. Konoka sighed and gave up, mouth popping open. Setsuna thrust her tongue inside, licking at Konoka's pink tongue, and leaned forward so Konoka was on her backside. The dominating girl pulled away slowly, laughing a little, and pressed her lips back on the other girl's. They were so soft, like kissing a teddy bear, and they were so warm, and dare Setsuna think it, delicious. Almost like chocolate, but this tasty treat wouldn't melt. Setsuna placed her hand on Konoka's side, rubbing slowly as she pulled away for the last time.

Konoka stared up in shock, face tinged pink. "Wow. Have you done that..?" Setsuna shook her head, "Nu-uh." She cast a glance over at the alarm clock, "Konoka, it's getting late. Let's sleep."

"But you never told me about yourself."

"Sleep." Setsuna ordered, closing any opportunity for arguing by rolling Konoka over on her side, and cradling her to her body. Soon, the two girls were fast asleep, as the rain poured down outside.

Back in the real world..

Akira swiveled around in her chair, clearly impressed, "She has some moves." Asuna smiled in satisfaction. Ako tapped some keys on the keyboard, Asuna peering over her shoulder at the small screen above the keys. "So cute." Asuna said, smiling even bigger. The room was dark, but warm. The girl's faces were illuminated with the images of Setsuna and Konoka sleeping on the big screen surrounding them. Ako sighed, stretching in her chair. She tapped an arrow shaped button, "I'm fast forwarding guys, we'll be here forever if we don't get past this." Akira and Asuna agreed.

Akira scooted her chair over to the left monitor, a computer that was idle. "What should I program Konoka to do tomorrow?" Asuna swung over to the other monitor, shrugged, and began typing. "they could go on a date." Ako pressed the play button, and put her hands on her chin, thinking about something explained earlier.

"I'll program the actions." Akira said, opening up a programming system on the computer.

"I'll give some lines to say."

Ako sweat dropped, "You guys, don't you remember Chachamaru saying that programming doesn't matter? They'll do whatever they want anyways?"

"Oh yeaaaaaaah."

"Idiots...Setsuna, can I come in there with you?" Ako asked, holding a hand up to the image of a sleeping Setsuna holding a stirring Konoka. Akira and Asuna looked at each other for a minute, "NO."

Sighing, Ako returned to the fast forward button. Eventually, Konoka fell back asleep. Setsuna showed no signs of waking all through the night. Virtual life was off to a good start.

* * *

><p>Me: *sweat drops* For you technical folks, yes, i did change the age setsuna got banished from home... anyone notice it's Asuna.<p>

Mana: ding.

Me: Ako.

Mana: ding.

Me: Akira.

Mana: ding.

Me: then along comes...Setsuna.

Mana: errrrrrrrrrrnt.

Setsuna: Hey. I'm special!

Me: uh huh. Anyways, I just got out of school. So yaaaaaay!

Me, Mana, & Setsuna: *dances to move your body*

*camera clicking*

Kazumi: Extra Extra. Mana, Samuraikid, and Setsuna have moves.

Mana:... FUCK YOU KAZUMI! GIVE ME YOUR CAMERA! *runs after kazumi*

Kazumi: They're all after me lucky camera!

Me & Setsuna: Uh huh...

Me: Well, remember to review. These next few chapters will cover Setsuna's experience in the virtual Mahora academy.

*in the back ground*

Mana: Kazumi, Just give me the damn camera!

Kazumi: *in tree* never!

Mana: Kazumi, you ... just give me the fucking camera!

Setsuna: I enjoy our time together outside the animes and manga.

Me: *nods*

Me & Setsuna: Bye~!


	9. Virtual World: Day One, Part One

Me: *comes out dressed in barbarian clothing and sword*

Setsuna: *playing guitar* what are you doing?

Me: *stands on cliff and holds sword in air*

*lighting flashes in the background*

Me: _**I...HAVE..THE..POWAAAAAAAAAAH!**_

Setsuna: *Shreds on guitar* HEEEE-MAN! HEEE-MAN!

Konoka: *walks beside setsuna* This is what you guys do to prepare? shouldn't you be going over lines?

Me: Nope. Hey! Let's introduce Satome Hakase's cousin! VEEEEEGETA!

Vegeta: Why am I on her! I AM A SAIYAN PRINCE!

Me: Does this sound familiar? *points to satome*

Satome; IT'S OVER 9 THOUSAAAAAAAND!

Vegeta:...shut up brat.

Me: Never. To the new chapter! They will be getting short, and they will be more frequent. So I can update quicker. Orchestra classes are hard.

Vegeta: *punches me* SUPER PAWNING punch WHICH IS COPIED OFF OF GOKU!

Me: *disappears* Wahaha! Catch me Vegetable!

* * *

><p>"<em>Let- introduce-you-people-"<em>

Setsuna turned over, resting on her back, as she groaned. "Who the hell is talking to me this early in the morning!" Setsuna yelled, voice slurred by sleep, as she moved a pillow on top of her head.

"_Tonight—we-floor-"_

Setsuna groaned again, throwing a tantrum, muffled by the pillow covering her face. The black haired girl sat up, looking at the pillow in her lap. Pink? Setsuna _owned_ nothing _pink._

She tossed it off to the side in slight disgust, rather childish she knew, but she still thought that pink was absolutely repulsive. Her eyes burned just looking at it.

Quickly blinking the sleep from her eyes, Setsuna yawned, noting that this was not her room at all. _"What the hell happened last night?"_ Setsuna thought, pressing a finger to her throbbing head. Carefully, she worked her fingers around the spot, using an old ninja trick she had learned from Kaede to take away the pain.

Setsuna looked around the room she had woken up in, noting her glasses were on the dresser, and her apron was tossed on the floor. Her shoes? Eh, she could care less if she found them.

She ran through her checklist for situations like this where she didn't remember what happened the night before.

Was her body misused?

Setsuna looked down at her body, checking her neck for bite marks, hickeys, or scars. She cast a nervous glance around the vacant room, unbuttoning her pants. Peeling back the elastic, Setsuna checked down her pants, making sure everything was where it needed to be.

Onto the next question.

Was she bound or gagged in any way?

Setsuna snorted, looking at her hands and legs. Free as a bird.

Was she drunk?

Setsuna hopped off the bed, feeling no signs of a hangover flow through her body. To be safe, she decided to do the walking test. She could've been with a rapist last night. Setsuna grimaced at the though, how could someone rape another person?

The floor was cool under her sock clad feet, as she pressed her weight onto her left foot. Then her right. And on and on until she reached the table where her glasses were.

She took another step, reaching for her glasses, her fingers scraped the edges and-

_**Bwwwwwwwrmmmmmmmphhhhh**_

_**Thud**_

Setsuna groaned in pain, holding her head, as she got to know the floor better. This just wasn't her day.

The raven haired girl crawled on her hands and knees, pressing them into the floor. Vibrations, that's what had knocked her over. Setsuna yawned again, closing her eyes for a second, wanting to answer sleep's sweet lulling call.

_**Bwwwwrmmph**_

"Okay, Okay! I'm up!" Setsuna yelled, jumping to her feet. Something drifted to her ears from below her, the same thing that had woken her up. It wasn't as clear as before, but she made out the words "_Eat, you, up, your, love."._

"Must be a pop song." She mumbled lazily, threading her fingers through her pony tail. She yawned again, which was starting to get on her nerves. Languidly, Setsuna listened for the music again, believing what had knocked her over was the bass, making no sound.

Setsuna looked around, following the music with her perfectly trained ears. She dashed into the kitchen, sliding into the counter, narrowly avoiding a butter knife laying there. Pushing off the counter with her feet, she shot down into a door leading downstairs. Quite painfully actually.

_**CRACK**_

Ceiling.

Stairs.

Ceiling.

Stairs.

Floor.

_**WHAM**_

Setsuna slammed into the floor, wincing when she heard a few things fall upstairs. She closed her eyes, the music was clearer, and it was most definitely coming from this room. Struggling to her feet, she stepped out of the shadows, and into a very well lit room.

She stepped onto hardwood floors, carefully staying out of sight, as there was a mirror in front of her. The room was white, with two high windows filtering in light. Mirrors surrounded the whole room, giving her four perspectives of herself. A big speaker system covered a big portion of the front of the room, which Setsuna guessed was what had kept her up.

Setsuna paused, where was the music?

_Skirt_

_Swish_

_Swish_

"5, 6, 7, 8.."

Setsuna stepped out into the room, in plain sight, watching as a chocolate girl twirled about the room, dressed in sneakers, black capris, a pink shirt, and black overall straps hung loosely on her curvy frame . She smiled, remembering at once where she was.

She watched, nodding approvingly, as she watched Konoka count, focusing on herself in the mirror.

Konoka held her arm perpendicular to her body, popping and locking, as her white sneakers skirted across the floor, oblivious to the person watching her. The dancing girl pressed white ear buds further into her ear, watching herself, obviously pleased.

Setsuna shifted, crossing her arms, watching Konoka finish up her dance with what appeared to be a cart wheel.

Konoka tore the ear buds out of her ear, just as Setsuna started clapping, and began walking towards her.

"Setsuna, you're up!" Konoka shouted gleefully, running and jumping into said girl's arms.

"What time is it Ojou-sama?" Setsuna asked, holding Konoka close to her.

_Flick_

"Owwwwie..Ojou-"

_Flick_

"Stop hitting me, Ojou-chan!"

_Flick_

"Stop it!"

_Flick_

"Why are you still flicking me?" Setsuna whined, rubbing her forehead where a small red spot was forming.

Konoka shrugged, now standing on her own, and turned to the mirror. She winked to Setsuna, causing the girl to blush, as she went on with her dancing.

Setsuna licked her lips, "So um, what are you, um," She paused, still "um"ing, as she watched Konoka rock her hips. She blushed, feeling a small trail of drool threatening to spill out.

Konoka seemed not to notice Setsuna's incident, and continued on with her routine. The chocolate haired girl stepped forward, bowing down almost, before popping back to her feet, and running her hands up and down her body.

Setsuna felt her eyes widen, as she was oh so close to running up behind that girl, and just squeeeeeeeze-

_FINISH HER_

Konoka glided a few feet to the left, mouthing along to the words, as she shook her arms, snapping her fingers in time. "I don't play no games don't-don't-don't get it confused no, cuz you will loose. Now pu-pu-pu-pu-pump it up and back it up like a Tonka truck." Konoka sang, barely above a hushed whisper, punctuating the last bit by thrusting her behind out, wiggling it as sexily as possible.

Setsuna gasped lightly, passing out onto the floor, as a small trail of blood dripped out of her nose.

"Setsuna?" Konoka called, turning around, oblivious to what she had done.

* * *

><p>Konoka pressed an ice pack onto Setsuna's head, smiling when brown eyes blinked open.<p>

"Hey." Konoka whispered, brushing a stray hair back into Setsuna's bangs.

Setsuna shivered at the touch, but smiled back, "Hey," she paused, feeling a blanket over her. "What am I doing back in bed? I thought we were.." Setsuna trailed off for lack of words.

Konoka giggled, poking Setsuna in her nose, smiling bigger when she was rewarded with a blush, "We were, but then you turned into a perv and started staring at my butt. You passed out, remember?"

Setsuna blushed a deep red, "W-was not..."

The chocolate haired beauty rolled her eyes, collapsing onto Setsuna, snuggling into the nape of her neck. "You know," she began wickedly, feeling the rave haired girl heat up, "It isn't proper to stare at a girl's merchandise and not take it out for a spin~."

The poor girl blushed, trying to get away, but there was no way of escaping the python grip Konoka held her in. "You want me...to take you out...on a date?"

Konoka giggled, jumping off her, skipping into the bathroom. She closed the door partially, then stuck her out, tongue lolling out, "You want to take me out on a date Set-chan? I thought you would never ask. You go get changed. Then you can pick me up in a few minutes."

_Slap_

Setsuna dragged her hand down her face, leaving a big, red, hand imprint on her forehead. "Girls...I'll never understand..." She muttered, realizing that she too, was a girl.

* * *

><p>Me: Yes. This is short.<p>

Setsuna: *dancing* There shall be more tomorrow though! We promise!

Me: Yeah!

*vegeta slowly creeps behind me*

Mana: *shoots vegeta in the head*

Me: I may not be a ninja...but I have Mana, Setsuna, and Kaede on my side.

Kaede: Nin nin.

Mana: KAEDES HERE? *eyes get huge*

Me: Hahahahahahaha! Loooooove. Well people. Adios for tonight.

Everyone: Remember to review! Sayonara!


	10. Virtual World: Day One, Part 2

Me: What is up?

Setsuna: No. It's whaz up?

Me: That's what I said..

Mana: Shut up twits.

Me: Yeah yeah. Anybody heard of Morning Musume?

Setsuna: *raises hand*

Me: *slaps hand down* Not you. Anybody? Well if not just go to youtube and type in konosetsu moments. And click TakaGaki Opv. They're just like konosetsu.

Setsuna: Impossible!

Mana: *opens laptop* look.

Me: Anyways...I want to do a fic about our favorite yuri couple in Ai and Risa's place. So it would be Morning Musume: Negima edition (COPYRIGHTED. DON'T TAKE IT OR I'll GET MANA TO SHOOT YOU!)

Setsuna: *cough* anyways..

* * *

><p>After minutes of lying in bed and cursing the universe, Setsuna leapt out of Konoka's bed, grabbing her belongings. It took her awhile to find her shoes, which had miraculously ended up under the mattress.<p>

Slipping her glasses over her face, Setsuna strode over to the bathroom door, knocking three times.

"Konoka?"

The sound of pounding water softened for a second, followed by the watery sound of Konoka's voice.

"_Kono-chan."_

Setsuna pouted, stamping her foot down, while she rolled her eyes. It was a lot better than saying ojou-sama, but she complied, leaning closer to the door and placing her lips against the frame.

"Kono-chan, I'm going to go home-"

"_Why? I thought we were going on a date!"_

"Oi. Kono-chan, I'm going home to _prepare_ for our..." Setsuna looked down, her mouth opening and closing randomly. "C'mon Setsuna, you can do this...be brave.." Setsuna murmured under her breath. Quickly, she coughed, backing away from the door a few inches, twiddling her thumbs.

"Date." Setsuna finished, looking at the small clock on the wall.

Behind the shower screen, Konoka sighed sadly, rubbing some more shampoo into her chocolate locks. Before Setsuna could notice the pause, Konoka jumped back into her upbeat self, smiling at the thought of a date.

"_Alright. When are you coming back?"_

Setsuna paused, looking back at the clock, then walked to the door.

"3. I'll pick you up then. I'll see you in a bit." She called, waiting until she heard an "Okay." and similar good bye from the girl in the shower.

And with that, Setsuna left (after checking the address of where Konoka lived) and ran like Charlie Bucket back to her apartment outside of Mahora.

* * *

><p>She busted her way in, barely dodging the coffee table, and stumbled into the bathroom.<p>

Setsuna clicked the light on, jumping onto the sink, as she tore down her pony tail. She groaned, looking at her distressed self in the mirror.

Dammit, why couldn't she be like someone else and just _know_ what to wear on a date? Because she was Setsuna and the universe liked to mess with her.

She shook her head solemnly in agreement. Oh how the universe liked to mess with her.

Putting that matter aside, Setsuna charged for her closet, pulling out sets of clothes, and dragging them into the bathroom, while she held them against her body. She was honestly surprised to find so many blouses, tank tops, and skirts. Luckily, none were pink.

Finally, after many sighs of frustration, and slaps to the forehead, Setsuna was laying her outfit on her bed.

She decided on a pair of plain denim jeans, since she didn't feel like doing anything special. Then, a simple green jacket/vest with a yellow shirt underneath.

Setsuna left her hair down, flipping it over her shoulders, pulling it back halfway, making faces in the mirror. She growled at herself, throwing up claws, and barred her teeth.

"Hey, Setsuna? Do you mind if I sleep over-whoaaaaaaa. What are you doing?"

Setsuna stopped, still making a face at the mirror, and turned to the doorway. "Ummm.." Setsuna started, unsure of what to say. Why the hell had she give Mary a key to her apartment?

Mary grinned, stepping into the bathroom, and grabbed a handful of Setsuna's hair. "So," Mary began, letting Setsuna's hair go, "You got a hot date?"

Setsuna blushed, swatting Mary's hand away while it was still in range, "Yes, I do! Now why are you here?"

"Well.."

Setsuna's eye twitched, "Well, what?" Setsuna snarled, the blush covering her face not helping her.

"Well, Ms. Ferocious Strawberry, Max kinda got pissy when he found me half asleep in the break room.." Mary trailed off slowly, scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

Setsuna sighed, her blush slipping away, as she covered her face with her hand. "You can stay, but I SWEAR if you get on the internet and go to a website including 'red' and 'tube', I will tell Max you love him." Setsuna warned, brushing past Mary, as she went to her bed and pulled out a mini pair of Ugg boots.

From behind her, Mary cheered, "I won't let you down shortcake!"

The shorter girl shot a knowing glance over at the girl jumping onto the couch, "Mary. Don't go near Playboy or any other shows like that."

"Yes, mom."

Setsuna grabbed her wallet off her dresser, slipping it into her front pocket, and headed for the door. _"Maybe I should take a wakizashi at least.."_ she thought, nervously biting down on her lip.

"Don't take it.." Mary mumbled, clicking a button on the remote while she stared at the TV.

Setsuna jerked her head around, "Really?"

Mary nodded absentmindedly, "Really. DON'T take it.."

Setsuna sighed, pulling the door open, "Be good. Be safe. Blah blah blah. We both know you're up to no good. Good bye."

Slamming the door shut, Setsuna made her way back to Konoka's, failing to hear the words "Really. DON'T take the deal!"

Pay attention kids. This could be you.

* * *

><p>Setsuna walked quickly, feeling like she could float on air, as she dodged past people on the sidewalk. She was just a tad bit nervous to tell the truth, she had never been on a date before.<p>

"Maybe we could go bowling?" Setsuna asked herself, rounding the corner, and jumping over a puddle.

Quickly, she scratched it out, the sounds of crashing pins shattering in her mind.

She brushed a hair off her lips, surprised to find her palms clammy. Setsuna made a face and swiped her palm on her jeans, as she walked up the familiar stairs of Konoka's apartment.

"Maybe I'll take her to Dankiya Hall. I hear it's romantic." Setsuna thought out loud, combing a hand through her raven locks.

_**Thwack**_

"Owwwwwie.." Setsuna hissed, rubbing her forehead.

Maybe today was run into things day?

Setsuna shook her head, things weren't right today. Or yesterday for that matter.

Carefully, she maneuvered around the air conditioner and walked to the door at the end of the hall.

It loomed over her, mocking her.

She shied away from the door, suddenly nervous to knock. Setsuna looked over her shoulder at the massive rectangle blocking her way, maybe she could go back home, jump on the couch with Mary and have a root beer.

Setsuna sighed, sucking in a deep breath. She couldn't do that to Konoka.

Guilt weighed out the embarrassment.

So, Setsuna steeled her nerves, and walked back to the door. Slowly, she knocked, flinching at the sound which seemed so painfully loud.

Seconds passed, Setsuna debated on walking away, but then, the door opened to reveal the most adorable thing she had ever seen.

* * *

><p>Me: Woot! Sorry for the wait, I had to go over this chapter a lot for some reason.<p>

Setsuna: Riiiiight. Now get to work on the Morning Musume negima edition!

Me: Ohhhhh. I love those two girls! So sad that Ai is leaving. *Crys*

Mana: You just learned about them 2 days ago!

Kaede: nin nin

Mana: *swoons*

Me: She needs to get checked out...anyways. Yes. I just heard of them. And I am a huge fanboy and TakaGaki shipper. They were made for each other!

Setsuna: So if you like them, feel free to message him! His little sister probably will talk to you mostly. She's a bigger fan-

Me: *cough* remember to review. They actually make us write faster.

Everyone: Bye!


	11. Virtual World: Day One, Part 3 short

Me: We're back!

Mana: Is that all you have to say?

Setsuna: *slaps hand over my mouth* yes.

Me: Mine mets mo mefore ma meacher momes!

Setsuna: He said Fine lets go before his teacher comes.

* * *

><p>"Setsuna?"<p>

_snap_

"Setsuna? Hey, Setsuna."

_SNAP_

Setsuna shook her head, blinking away any devilish thoughts, and smiled at the girl before her.

"Y-yes?"

Konoka gave the shorter girl a stern gaze, brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, and shut her apartment door. She smiled, as she locked the door, and twirled in a small circle.

"So?" Konoka asked expectantly, practically beaming rays of sunshine at the samurai.

Setsuna blushed, attempting not to have a nosebleed, and gave a nervous grin. Quickly, Setsuna looked over the younger girl's state of dress, "You look great. Blue looks good on you." Setsuna murmured, smiling as she looked at the baby blue shirt with a washed out superman logo on the chest.

The younger girl giggled, as she watched a red column spike up Setsuna's throat. Carefully, Konoka tugged on her brown cargo capris, before snaking her arm around Setsuna's.

"Where are we going today?" She asked, feeling Setsuna tense up, then slowly relax.

Setsuna shrugged, giving a devilish grin, and tugged the slightly taller girl down the hall. "You'll see."

* * *

><p>Minutes later, they arrived at the place Setsuna had mentioned, Dankiya hall.<p>

If it wasn't for the pretty girl by her side, Setsuna would have reached in this guy's pants and ripped his-

"I'm sorry ma'am, but if don't have a reservation, you'll have to sit outside." the young man repeated, tapping the silver pen he held in his fingers, as he pretended to be interested in the menu.

Setsuna sighed angrily, her hand crawling to her waist, as a finger slipped in her waistband.

Damn! She had left her weapon at home!

Sighing again, Setsuna sent a puff of air out of her pouting lips, and rolled her eyes, as her bangs flipped up and floated for a few seconds. "_Method number two..." _Setsuna thought, gripping Konoka to her side, as she smiled at the younger girl.

Konoka warmly smiled back, sinking into her date's side.

Setsuna's happy expression washed away, turning into an icy glare, as her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Listen, Mr. Steve Urkell," Setsuna snarled, startling both people at her side.

Without noticing their surprise, she went on, leaning over the counter separating her and the young man, "I don't know if your pants are up too tight, but I think they're cutting off you circulation-"

"Set-chan. I'm fine with sitting outside. Relax." Konoka interrupted, voice bubbling with mirth, as she tugged Setsuna to the glass doors leading outside.

Setsuna followed her date, smiling, but she cast a glance over her shoulder at the waiter last minute.

"I'll cut you-" Setsuna mouthed fiercely, her eye twitching annoyingly, as she allowed herself to be led outside.

"Set-chan. Leave him alone!"

Blushing, Setsuna nodded, stepping out into the cool early morning breeze outside.

Konoka skipped about, carefully looking for a place to sit, not caring that Setsuna was stripping her with her eyes.

Gleefully, Konoka pointed to a table at the corner of the deck, and before Setsuna could voice her opinion, dashed over to claim it.

Setsuna dazedly followed, tripping over her own feet. "God...she has a nice butt.." Setsuna muttered quietly, eyes glossing over.

This would be quite the experience.

* * *

><p>Me:*walks out from shadows and looks around* Yes yes. I know short, but you see...<p>

Mana: He's touring with his school orchestra and-

Setsuna: he took his laptop with him, but unfortunately-

Me &Mana: *slap hands over setsuna's mouth* SHHHHHHHHHH!

*Teacher walks out and slowly walks away*

Me: *pulls out laptop* My teacher keeps thinking I'm writing-

Teacher: YOUNG MAN. ARE YOU WRITING

Me: *Slaps computer shut* NO SIR! *looks at mana*

Mana: *nods*

Me: *starts fighting teacher* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Setsuna: *dodges flying fist* Remember to review. More coming to you soon folks.

Mana: Adios!


End file.
